


Surprise

by HPslashSPNLuver92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Non-con just in chapter 1, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPslashSPNLuver92/pseuds/HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angel appeared in the motel room, Sam would've never thought that the visit will end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: anything that you recognize as other's property is not mine. I'm just having some fun.
> 
> This was written as an introduction to my writing style at sex scenes and MPreg. Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

Evening slowly closed in on the little town, the horizon letting through the last couple of blinks of the sun from behind the blanket. The darkness of the evening was steadily taking over the afternoon sky. In the most decent motel of the town a young man was sitting on the single bed, the farther of the two from the door. His brown locks shined silkily as they were tucked behind his ears, the tips tickling the back of his neck, when the young man swiped one or two escaped tresses back to their places and out of his eyes. His bright hazel-green eyes were glued onto the pages of a book in his lap, his large from curled up as he leaned against the headboard, so he could lean the book against his thighs as he was reading.  
  
Samuel Aaron Winchester was greatly engrossed in the story he was reading that he didn’t notice the beautiful sight outside from the window next to him. The sunbeams were glinting on the drops of water remaining on the tree-leaves and the grass from the morning rain. Since the Apocalypse had been stopped, he’d made time to enjoy the beauty of the nature and the world around him. Dean often joked about him being “a sentimental teenage chick”, but he ignored it. Since there had been a slight chance of someone destroying the world and their lives, Sam realized that he just ran through his own life, letting himself be whisked away by the assembly line of hunting.  
  
But now, no matter how girly he felt about it either, he got a chance to make up for those lost experiences and he took it immediately. So, the brothers had cut back on the hunts and they were more like on a road trip than on a rush from one job to the other without any stop on the way.  
  
Their last case, a poltergeist in a little family home, was closed today and Dean went out to a bar to celebrate a job well done in his own style. The older brother tried to convince his sibling to join him, but Sam refused then to show Dean that he was serious, he locked himself away in the bathroom and took a long, soothing shower. By the time he came out of the room, Dean was gone with only a note left behind that read:  
  
 _“Be back in the morning. Don’t pull anything by lying on the bed, Grandma! D.”_  
  
So, Sam decided to get back to his newest hobby: reading those goddamned Supernatural books. At first when he saw them in the library a few weeks ago, he just rolled his eyes and ignored them, but as he searched for the right books on their case that time, he couldn’t help but glance back at them. Finally, he just borrowed the first two from the library with his other findings. The research on the case had been easy, so he had a lot of time to start in on the books. Ever since he opened the very first book and started reading, he understood the addictiveness of the series: even though they had a bad rep, the stories were phrased greatly and the dialogues were eerily accurate. Every moment of the books brought out the same exact memory in Sam’s mind, even the tiniest ones, like what kind of shirt he was wearing on the case of the ghost boy in the lake. But what was most catching for him in the whole series was that he finally found out what his brother was thinking at those times.  
  
Sam always had a hard time reading and deciphering his big brother’s words and expressions until he finally got better and smarter about it. However, even with that knowledge, he still realized some things that he was completely wrong about with his brother. Sam liked to think about those shameful moments as learning experiences.  
  
Now he was reading about the case with the tulpa. He remembered that idiotic prank war his brother started on the way to the town in Texas, but reading it in a sort of ‘outsider’ perspective was more fun than living it through. Sam even laughed out loud a couple times and one of those occasions was a prank of Dean’s.  
  
He was halfway through the book when he heard the familiar flutter of wings in the middle of the motel room. He immediately knew who came to them: Castiel.  
  
It was during the attempt of stopping the Apocalypse that Sam and Castiel began getting to know each other better. Since both of them knew that Dean wasn’t the ‘sharing and caring’ type of person, Castiel had turned to Sam for help in his confusion. Sam knew what it was like to be abandoned by a father, but he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like when you loved your father whole-heartedly. He listened, though, to the wrecked angel and helped him get through that hurt somehow. As time flew by the two of them grew closer to each other then on their last night on Earth, or as they thought, Castiel decided to be brave and kissed the younger man. The angel had fallen and become human already, when that happened, and though he was confused by the emotions that kiss stirred in him, he recognized it as the emotion he felt for his father, but much more passionate and intense. Sam was dumbstruck when he heard that, but he felt the same way.  
  
After the Apocalypse was stopped with a special appearance of God, who was – to everyone’s surprise – Chuck, the drunkard writer of the ‘Winchester Gospel’, human and renewed angel came much closer and started a relationship. Sam and Castiel had been meeting frequently in the following weeks, but they never went further than shy kisses and subtle touches on the arms or back. So, when Sam looked up to greet his angel, he was greatly surprised by the sly, fierce look Castiel gave him, almost undressing the young man with only his eyes.  
  
“Cas?” Sam asked uncertainly as he put the book down onto the nightstand and stood up from the bed. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Cas didn’t answer, but a lopsided grin crept onto his face, which was very odd to see from the usually innocent angel. Cas slowly sidled up to Sam, who could only stand there rooted to his spot, mouth hanging open slightly, gaping at his angel in shock. As Cas stopped in front of him, the angel smoothed his index finger down Sam’s chest lightly. The young man gasped at the teasing touch that burned his skin even through the T-shirt.  
  
“C-Cas” Sam uttered out, shaken by the uncharacteristic touch from the angel, “what-?”  
  
His words were cut off by the soft lips pressing down onto his, and Sam instinctively kissed back, his hand lifting up to cup the angel’s cheek. He was about to pull back, when Castiel sneaked his hand under Sam’s T-shirt, fingertips caressing the young man’s smooth skin. Sam tried to push the angel away, not understanding what was going on, but Cas just wrapped his arm around the man’s waist and buried his free hand into the long, brown locks, deepening the kiss with a tight grip on them. When Sam tried to take a step back, the angel followed him until his back hit the wall. He never would’ve thought that the smaller angel can overpower him so easily. Finally, Sam gathered enough strength to push Castiel away, but only his lips freed from the slightly demanding kiss.  
  
“Cas, what are you doing?” he asked in a trembling voice. He was terrified of the angel, the feeling unfamiliar for him ever since they had become friends then lovers. He started gasping in fear as the hand in his hair began its slow descent down his chest to his backside, the fingers caressing his cheek through the sweatpants. “Cas, please, wait…” he pleaded quietly.  
  
“Shhh” the angel shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. Sam then noticed the arm around his waist disappeared. Before he could plot an escape plan from the angel’s hold, the arm returned and he was a moment away from letting out a scared whimper. “Everything will be alright, Sam” Castiel continued, his deep, gruff voice becoming smooth and soft, which only happened for Sam. “I will not harm you. I would never do that. I am going to make love to you as you deserve it.” Sam raised his gaze onto the angel’s unbelievably light blue eyes, feeling his scared puppy eyes slip into place, as the fans of Supernatural always called it. Cas just smiled at him then started leaning in towards the man’s lips, but Sam turned his head away, hoping it would stop the angel. After a moment, he realized how wrong he was.  
  
The angel’s lips wandered down his face, nipping his jaw, to his neck bared by his movement. Sam felt something soft brush the skin behind his ear and felt his limbs tense. When the softness caressed that spot again, he realized it was the angel’s tongue. He began trembling as the blood rushed down to his groin, a reaction that always came from that kind of ministration. His body leaned heavily onto the wall, feeling pleasant numbness course through his veins. Then a moan broke out of him: the angel bit down gently on that sensitive spot behind his ear and was gently sucking on it. Sam gripped the back of the angel’s trenchcoat, pulling the being closer with that. Castiel’s lips curved into a smile against his neck as he continued his task of turning on his precious human.  
  
After a few moments, Cas pulled away from Sam’s neck and attacked the man’s lips again. Sam was more compliant after that subduing session, inviting the angel’s soft tongue into his own mouth when Cas tried to enter. The human’s fingers buried themselves into the short, dark-brown tresses, while the angel’s arms wrapped around Sam tightly like he was afraid if he lets his human go, he will disappear forever.  
  
Castiel pulled away from the wall and stepped to Sam’s bed. Not breaking the kiss, he gently lowered his human down onto the mattress like a porcelain glass onto the velvet pillow. As he lowered himself onto the man, he began his slow path down Sam’s body.  
  
As soon as the angel broke the kiss, Sam began panting for air to feed his starving lungs, but his gasps turned into breathless moans, as Castiel teased every little point of his body, getting rid of his T-shirt at the same time. He shivered from the cool hands caressing his sides and stomach, the rough material of the trenchcoat rubbing up against his fired up skin. He moaned at the slightly unpleasant feeling, but it soon disappeared, giving way to smooth skin. His hazy mind fairly quickly understood that the angel got rid of his own clothes.  
  
When Castiel began working on the man’s nipples with surprising talent, Sam felt hardness rub against his thigh. He felt tears gather in his eyes from the knowledge of the upcoming event. Castiel, though, sensed his distress and rubbed soothing circles onto the man’s stomach while he continued his way downwards, caressing the six-pack of the abdomen with his tongue. The muscles jumped at the tickling touch and Sam finally felt pleasure overtake his body, feeling dizzy at the speed of the blood rushing down to his groin area.  
  
At last, the point of no return arrived: Castiel reached the waistband of the sweatpants and he quickly discarded the clothing. Sam shivered from the breath of the angel traveling down his hardness then moaned loudly at the soft tongue teasing his length. His hips bucked up towards the warmth that touch promised, but the angel’s hands held him in place, breaking a frustrated growl out of the human. However, Castiel just teased Sam with soft touches of his lips, his tongue and his fingers, before starting his ascent on the path he wandered down.  
  
“Cas, please…” Sam moaned breathlessly, his chest jumping erratically from his panting at his adrenaline-filled state. He moaned again when Castiel’s hand palmed his groin area gently, stroking his length with his fingers, while he latched his lips onto Sam’s neck again. One of Sam’s hand buried into Castiel’s hair, holding the angel in place, as the other gripped the pillow under the man’s head tightly.  
  
When Sam felt the tip of the mountain close, Castiel stopped his ministrations and returned to the soothing circles on the man’s stomach. Sam mewled at the loss of contact in his groin but he felt his senses and body settle down some at the angel’s caresses. His mind was heavy with adrenaline, slowing his thinking down, so he jumped at the coldness at his backside. When he regained his senses, he found Castiel between his spread, bent legs, and a pillow under his hips for better angle. Before he could react to the sight in front of him, he felt the intrusion. He whimpered from the pain it caused and he buried his face into his pillow, breathing through the uncomfortable feeling.  
  
“Shhh, it’s alright, Sam” Castiel whispered, keeping up the soothing circles on the man’s stomach. When Sam’s breathing evened out somewhat, the feeling grew in intensity, until Sam felt the angel’s knuckles against his skin. He gasped out a sob at the strange feeling of the angel’s finger inside him, his nails almost ripping the pillow open from the force of his hold. The finger carefully moved around a bit and when Sam loosened up as much as he could, another finger entered him, stretching his opening further and more painfully.  
  
“Stop, please!” he cried out, tears rolling down his face and into the pillow. He felt the second finger slid into him slowly to the hilt, but just before it stopped, Sam’s nerves exploded in pleasure. He gasped at the overwhelming sensation, his eyes snapping open wide and landing on the angel’s triumphant smile.  
  
“You are going to feel better soon, Sam” the angel spoke softly and the tip of his fingers brushed against that spot, causing Sam to moan louder, his hips almost flying off the bed and pushing down against the fingers. When a third one entered him, he almost didn’t notice it, floating in his bliss from the explosion of pleasure. Soon the fingers disappeared but the tip of the angel’s length brushed his opening.  
  
“This will be unpleasant at first” the angel warned Sam, “but you will feel better soon, alright?” Sam nodded, not finding enough concentration to speak. Then he felt something bigger enter him, stretching his opening even more. The pain yanked Sam out of his pleasure and he cried out another sob from it.  
  
“Enough! Please!” he sobbed, but the angel carried on until he was buried in his human completely. Giving some time for Sam to calm down and collect himself, Castiel pulled out and slammed back in at a different angle. Sam’s cry was now more from surprise than pain: that bundle of pleasure exploded in him again. The man moaned from the sensation, letting it soothe his pain from the intrusion. Castiel lifted one of his human’s leg onto his shoulder and leant closer to Sam, lifting the other’s hips from the pillow just enough, so he could hit that sweet spot over and over again without any needless effort. As he took a pace, slowly speeding up, he locked his lips onto Sam’s, swallowing the beautiful sounds the man was giving out in his pleasure. When his pace reached the quickest rhythm he could manage, he attacked Sam’s neck, drawing out more of those mewls and moans that helped with his own pleasure.  
  
Feeling the human getting close to the edge, he straightened up to have a full view of Sam’s ecstasy. At last, with a final thrust, Sam came undone with a scream, his back arching off the bed from the force. With that beautiful sight in his mind, Castiel followed his human over the tip of the mountain. He pulled his spent member out gently and with his final strength he lay down next to Sam, not wanting to crush the human’s exhausted body with his own weight.  
  
Sam carefully turned towards him and curled into his side. Castiel pulled him into his embrace, protecting the man from every possible danger like that. When he felt the wetness drip down his neck and heard the hitch in Sam’s breathing, he tightened his hold on the tired and dejected human, covering the sweaty body with the blanket of his own wings. The very first beam of the silver moon rebounded on pure white feathers.  
  
 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: anything that you recognize as other's property is not mine. I'm just having some fun.

  
**Chapter 2**   


Waking up the next morning, the first thing Sam's mind registered was soft warmth around him. When he moved to burrow into it further, his arm slid on warm skin next to him. The stinging of his eyes was the next he felt. Was he crying? Why was he crying?

Then the events from the previous night came back to him. Castiel attacked him and… Sam shuddered from the resurfacing memories. Tears gathered behind his closed lids; he wanted to rip his skin off of himself to get rid of the traces of last night. He felt shame poison his heart, helplessness infect his mind, he felt dirty and used, but most of all he felt confused. Why would the angel do this to him? Why didn't he ask Sam if he wanted it? Why didn't he stop…?

Finally he opened his eyes with a deep, shaky breath, afraid to look at Castiel, fearing that he would find _that_ look on the familiar face. He was a bit relieved when he met a peaceful, sleeping-looking angel. He couldn't stop a shiver to run down his body, when he realized that both of them were naked. Something white caught his gaze: examining it further, he found pure white feathers. It was a wing! As Sam moved, he felt softness caress his naked back, the other wing lying on him like a blanket. His movement, though, caused the wing to tighten around him.

Sam's breathing picked up speed, waiting for the angel to attack him again, but the protectiveness from the gesture made him hesitate. Seeing that the angel didn't wake up, Sam tried to get up from the bed, but pain struck into his backside. Swallowing a whimper, he stiffened and stayed rigid, until a gentle hand cupping his cheek shook him from that state. Looking up, the sight made his heart ache from confusion.

Concerned blue eyes stared back at him filled with apology. The touch on Sam's cheek was tender, the thumb stroking the skin comfortingly. Sam couldn't stop a sob to break out of him and the angel carefully pulled him back down, caressing the brown locks lovingly.

"I am so, so sorry" Castiel whispered, his face showing genuine sorrow. Sam pulled out of the angel's arms and slowly sat up, trying and failing not to aggravate the pain in his backside.

"Don't" he gasped out, while wiping his tears away shamefully. He felt movement beside him and Castiel wrapped an arm around him, but Sam shied away from his touch. The young man had a lot of questions running around in his head. _'What happened last night?' 'How could you do that to me?' 'What the fucking hell were you thinking?'_ and so on. But for some reason, only one shaky word came out of his mouth:

"Why?"

"I don't know" the angel answered with a sad sigh. "I did not mean to hurt you in any way. I just do not know what came over me… I understand if I betrayed your trust…" Sam sniffed and stood up from the bed, not looking at the angel next to him. He gathered his clothes and accessories, before speaking, his back to Castiel:

"I'm going to take a shower. When I come out…" one tear slid down his cheek, hidden from Castiel's gaze, "please, don't be here!" With that he went into the bathroom, trying to hide his limp.

"I understand" he heard the angel's voice, just before shutting the door.

* * *

Sam took his time in the bathroom, scrubbing his skin under the hot water, until it was pink and raw. Only when the water turned cold, did he stop and he was just sitting under the shower, letting the coolness sooth his sensitive skin. When he was starting to shiver from the cold, he shut off the water and clambered out of the shower.

As he was drying himself carefully, he remembered Dean. What was he gonna tell his brother about all this? Dean would surely notice something was wrong. Sam then decided to keep this to himself for now. He had to sort his own thoughts out before dumping them onto someone else. With that he left the bathroom.

To his relief, Castiel did as Sam asked. But then he found Dean sitting at the table, eating breakfast. When Sam joined him, his brother looked up at him, a frown appearing on his face. Sam knew that Dean saw the redness of his skin, but without a word he sat down opposite Dean and began eating. Dean watched him for a few moments then returned to his own food. After their meal they packed their stuff to move along to the next town.

"Oh" Dean spoke as he walked towards the door with his duffel bag, Sam still organizing his stuff in his, "Cas asked me to tell you, he'll come for a visit when we settle into a motel." Stepping out of the room, he missed Sam's terror-filled gaze at that. Sam forced himself to calm down then followed his brother to the car.

During their trip to Somewhere, Any State, Sam knew that Dean noticed his gloominess. However, Sam hoped that his brother just chalked it up to his 'emo-chick' nature, because the man didn't say anything to him. Sam was glad because he could get through his inner turmoil in peace. He turned towards the scenery outside, but the road they were on wasn't surrounded by a forest or houses, so his only view was the blue sky. Suddenly feeling the touches on his skin, the kisses caressing every little point of his body, the pain increasing in his backside… he shuddered and subtly wiped away his gathering tears.

Deciding to get his mind off of what happened, he plucked out his book from his duffel bag on the backseat, ignoring Dean's complaints of his ass in the man's face, and settled into his seat to finish it.

"Why the hell are you reading that crap?" Dean asked for the hundredth time. Ever since he found out that Sam began reading the Supernatural books, he wouldn't shut up about how lame the story was and how their life sucks and no one should enjoy their torments.

"'Cause it's interesting" Sam replied, not really listening. He knew that his brother would ask…

"Which case is it?" came the expected question, which broke a chuckle out of Sam.

"The tulpa" Sam answered, glancing at Dean's stoic expression, gaze pinned to the road. A frown appeared on the older man's forehead. "Texas? The two idiots interfering into our job?"

"Jeez, those two" Dean groaned as he finally remembered. The conversation ended and Sam returned to his book, glad that he had a big brother who cheered him up, not even knowing that little brother needed it.

Just as he finished the book, Dean pulled into a parking space in front of a motel. When Sam looked up, he noticed that the place was neater than their average choice.

"I'll get a room" Dean spoke as he cut the engine. "We pack our stuff in then we go get dinner. I'm starving."

"As always" Sam muttered as Dean got out of the car. His brother flipped him off before shutting the door and walking into the building. Sam gingerly got out of the car, his backside still hurting, awaking a memory of the pain and pleasure he felt last night. Troubling and panicked thoughts filled his mind and blood rushed to his groin at the same time. Not wanting to bear the questions and/or teasing, he dismissed his thoughts of last night. He put the book back into his bag and was considering getting the next two parts of the series from a library or a bookshop. He would be able to buy them since no one was selling it for a high price.

"Hey!" the shout broke him out of his musing and he could catch the room key flying his way at the last moment.

"Room 4" Dean informed him as he got into the car to drive in front of their room. Sam quickly followed him and as Dean got their stuff out, he opened the door. He waited for his brother to come out then they sat into the car and drove away to find a decent place to eat.

Sam couldn't stop the fear creeping up on him, when Dean got the phone number of the waitress. He didn't want to stay alone with Castiel! What if the angel turns back to that beast, when he sees Sam? As they drove back to the motel, Sam tried to calm down and stop his shaking. Arriving back to the motel, Dean settled down onto his bed closer to the door, dialing the number. Sam drowned out the man's conversation, as he took off his jacket and threw it onto his own bed. A moment later flutter of wings reached his ears and Sam quickly turned around. Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, eyeing Sam carefully, apology still glinting in those light blue eyes.

"Alright, guys" Dean stood up, already aware of the angel's arrival. "I need to be somewhere else, so behave!" Sam snapped his gaze to his brother, who left the room with a smile. Soon the Impala's purr floated into the room, fading away in the distance. Sam gulped in fear, the knowledge of remaining alone with Castiel crushing down on him. He saw the angel stepping closer to him, so Sam stepped back. The angel looked devastated at that, but didn't say anything. Castiel began searching in one pocket of his trenchcoat. A second later he pulled out two books that Sam recognized quickly.

"I brought you these as tokens of my apology for the previous night" the angel said and gave the books to his human. Sam smiled at the covers of the Supernatural books, identifying the cases he and Dean worked on: the shtriga and that horrible painting. He had a small sense of melancholy as he remembered Sarah, the girl from the auction. But then he remembered why he got them.

"I can't accept these" he whispered, but Castiel just lifted his hand to stop him.

"I don't expect any forgiveness from you" he said. "I understand that I don't deserve it. But please, accept them, so you know that I'm deeply sorry for causing you pain. I just hope that you will forgive me someday for betraying you."

Silence settled between them, Sam feeling the weight of the angel's gaze on him, like he was waiting for an answer. Sam then nodded in understanding and put the books onto the nightstand. Turning back he saw the angel still watching him with hope and love in his eyes.

"Thank you" Castiel said quietly.

"Please, just go!" Sam whispered, his heart shattering at the fall of the angel's face. Castiel disappeared without a word, the curtains fluttering from the wind the angel's wings created. Sam collapsed onto the floor, his heart breaking from the betrayal of his lover. He pulled his knees up to his chest, laid his arms on them and hid his tear-stained face away from the world, soft sobs wracking his curled up, shaking body.

Unknowingly to him, someone saw everything that happened. That someone knew what was the only thing that needed to be done.

* * *

Dean was trying to get his mind into the things he wanted to do to the girl with him, but his thoughts kept wandering away and back to the motel room. He just couldn't decide if what he had seen back there was real or just his imagination. For a moment, when Sam had looked at him, it seemed like terror was glinting in his little brother's hazel eyes.

"What is it, handsome?" the girl asked in a seductive voice, which usually helps Dean to forget his troubles, but not today. But before he could answer, a knock came from the entrance door of the girl's apartment. "To be continued" the girl said jumping up and hurrying to the door. "Can I help you?" she asked after she opened the door.

"You sure can, sweetheart" came a suspiciously familiar voice from the hallway. "But not tonight. Is Dean Winchester here?"

Dean snapped his head to the way of the voice, as he heard his own name then he jumped up and hurried to the door. His jaw dropped from shock when he caught sight of the guest.

"Gabriel?" he gaped at the supposedly dead archangel. Gabriel gave him that annoying smirk that he picked up from his time as a Trickster.

"Hello there, big boy" Gabriel said cheerfully, but Dean saw something in his blue eyes. Could it be… worry? "Looks like you have a pretty good catch" he continued, eyeing the girl next to them. "I'm sorry to crash this party, but I need to steal the man for a while" Gabriel turned to the girl. "You don't mind? It's family business."

"Oh, no" the girl hurried to answer. "Of course not." Dean quickly got his coat and car keys and hurried out the door. "Call me if you wanna see me again, handsome!" the girl said to Dean with a leering smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I will" Dean answered with his own come-hither look before he was pulled away by Gabriel. "Whoa, Gabriel, what's the hurry?"

"Your brother" the archangel's answer was serious but quiet. Reaching the parking lot and the Impala, Gabriel put his hand on the hood and took all of them back to the motel in a blink of an eye.

"Start explaining right now!" Dean ordered instantly.

"Look, I don't exactly now what's going on here" Gabriel replied, as he began pulling the older Winchester brother towards the motel room, "but Sam needs you."

Before Dean could speak, or more like demand, again, they stepped into the room. Dean's eyes landed on his little brother's huddled form between the two beds, soft sobs coming from behind the arms lying on Sam's knees. Dean hurried next to his brother and kneeled down next to him.

"Sammy?" he spoke softly, not wanting to scare the younger man. Sam looked at him, his state breaking Dean's heart. The hazel eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks were glinting on the pale cheeks, his nostrils were flushed. Sam's sobs stopped abruptly for a second, when he saw Gabriel standing behind his brother, worry in his eyes.

"Tell him, Sam!" the archangel said softly. Dean glanced at Gabriel briefly then turned back to Sam, waiting. Sam looked at the two before him then broke down into harsher sobs. Panicking, Dean yanked his distraught sibling into his arms, turning to Gabriel for an explanation. Sam reveled in the protectiveness of the tight hold on the back of his head and around his torso, while he hugged back desperately.

"What the hell happened to him?" Dean snapped, rocking his brother gently despite his harsh tone.

"Castiel forced sexual interaction with him" Gabriel answered quietly, mindful about Sam, but it was to no avail: the young man's sobs grew in intensity.

" _What?_ " Dean cried out enraged, tightening his hold on his sibling. "That sonova _bitch!_ " When Sam flinched at his voice, Dean was quick to shush him. "It's okay, Sammy, it's okay. He won't hurt you again, I won't let him." Sam felt peace engulf him at the soothing voice like always, and when his sobs died down to hiccups and sniffs, Dean straightened him up. "What happened?" Dean asked softly.

"He…" Sam tried to collect himself enough to speak. "He came to me, y-yesterd-day, and he was acting strange and then he started kissing me then t-touching me and then…" Sam broke off again from the memories resurfacing again. Dean pulled him back into his arms, burying his fingers into Sam's sweaty, brown locks. How could he not see this? How could he miss the suffering his brother was going through? Tears were gathering in his eyes at the great failure at his job, but he suppressed them for Sam's sake.

"Hey, Sammy" he spoke gently, pushing the younger man away to look into the hazel eyes. "Why don't you go have a nice, long shower then get a good night's sleep? I'll bet you're exhausted." Sam nodded with a hiccup and staggered onto his feet with Dean's help. When the young man disappeared behind the door, Dean rounded onto Gabriel.

"What the hell did your brother think?" he seethed, his fury increasing at the distracted look in the archangel's eyes.

"Something's not right" Gabriel muttered. "I think we missed something."

"What the heck do you mean?" Dean barely held himself back from shouting. "Castiel raped my brother!"

"Dean, just listen!" Gabriel held his hands up soothingly. "I know you're pissed and you have every right to be. If I would be in your place with one of my younger brothers, I would act like the same. But something's not adding up. Even Sam said that Castiel was acting strange, and I can tell you that this is very uncharacteristic for him."

"So what, Castiel was pushed into this?" Dean sneered disbelievingly.

"No, I meant you need to hear both sides of the story, before lashing out" the archangel replied calmly. "You're the only one Castiel would listen to, if you forbid him to see Sam. But there's a risk of destroying a perfect couple here."

"Perfect? A _perfect_ boyfriend doesn't rape his lover!"

"Look!" Gabriel sighed, knowing how thick Dean Winchester's skull was. "I'm only saying that you need to make a decision here, and you can't do that with your emotions overwhelming you. You have to be calm and logical about this. And those two have to talk to each other."

Dean wanted to scream at the archangel, but he knew he was right. They needed to sit down and discuss this, no matter what he felt about the situation.

"Fine" he sighed at last. "Tell Cas to come here tomorrow afternoon!" His emerald irises hardened into cyanide-green. "But if everything went down like that, I will tear your brother's wings out with my own hands and fry him in holy oil, you hear me?" Even though Gabriel's eyes steeled at the threat, he nodded then disappeared.

The next moment the bathroom door opened to reveal Sam's shaking form. Dean noticed that the young man's skin was reddened again and now he understood why. He pulled his little brother into a tender hug then helped him to sleep, tucking in the curled up body and standing guard next to him all night.

* * *

Sam was very nervous about the upcoming events. He got news of the meeting with Castiel from Dean this morning and he had a small panic attack, but Dean assured him that he will be alright. Sam knew they needed this, but he was terrified to look Castiel in the eyes after everything. He still loved the angel and he was sure the angel loved him, too, but there was a huge dent in his trust and it wasn't that easy to repair.

Soon, too soon, the time came. Dean and Sam sat down at the table, and when Castiel arrived, he sat down next to Dean, but opposite of Sam. The three of them looked like a dueling pair and Dean was the referee.

"Alright" Dean spoke up first. Sam's gaze was fixed onto the tabletop, while Castiel was staring at his beautiful, but broken lover, guilt washing through him again. "I already heard Sam's side of the story. What's your explanation?" the man turned to the angel.

"I'm not exactly sure what came over me" Castiel started. "I was finishing my rounds that day and decided to come visit Sam, but I met my Father. We talked, but it's really hazy… The next thing I know I'm down here with Sam… When I saw him" Castiel turned his gaze onto Sam, whose head was still lowered, "it was like I spotted the rarest, most beautiful being on Earth. And I was overwhelmed by this feeling… that I had to have him…" Sam's brow furrowed at the angel's explanation. "And I did it… Sam" the angel leaned forward, grasping Sam's shaking hands. The young man looked up startled. "I can't even imagine, what damage I caused between us with my acts. But you have to know, I'm really sorry about the pain I caused you, but I don't regret making love to you." Sam saw the honesty in those wide blue eyes and felt hesitation overtake him.

"I see" Dean murmured, deep in thoughts. "Sammy, tell me something!" Sam snapped his head to him. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sam was taken aback by the question, but as he really thought about it, he couldn't do anything but nod.

"Did you want Cas to stop because he broke the limit between the two of you, or because the… intercourse was too painful to bear?" Judging by the light blush, Dean was a bit embarrassed by those personal questions. Sam snatched his gaze away and back to the tabletop then suddenly he ripped his hand away from Castiel's hold and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Castiel jumped up to go after him, but Dean stopped him.

"Leave him!" the man said. "He needs some time to think." Cas nodded at him. "Why don't we go out for a drink or two?"

* * *

The bar wasn't exactly full, so Dean and Castiel could have a peaceful time together. Castiel understood that this is Dean's way to say that he began forgiving the angel. After Dean had left a note for Sam that they have gone out, the man drove them to the nearest bar to loosen up after the stressful days.

Their night was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing, signing a text message. Dean read it and smiled, before jumping up and paying for their drinks.

"Come on, Cas!" he said loudly over the music. Castiel followed him out the door, hope rising in him, praying that Dean would take him back to Sam. They sat into the car and Dean started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot.

Soon they stopped in front of the motel, but the engine was still running.

"I have somewhere else to be" Dean said to Cas with a smile. The angel smiled gratefully at his friend and got out of the car. Stepping into the motel room, he didn't hear the Impala leaving, because he was shocked at the sight of the motel room.

Everything was covered with lit candles, covering the room in a beautiful golden glow. The farther bed was covered with a deep red, velvet bedspread, silky to the touch. On the nightstand stood a vase with a bigger bouquet of red roses.

"Do you like it?" came a timid voice behind him. Turning around the angel found Sam leaning against the bathroom door. But what made Castiel forget how to speak was the golden glow on the tanned, naked body. He always thought his lover was beautiful, but now he found the young man completely, breathtakingly gorgeous. Sam slowly stepped closer, well-defined muscles rippling under tight, soft skin. When he was close enough, Castiel wrapped his arms around the young man's waist and pulled him into a deep, hungry, but slow and sensual kiss.

Sam moaned softly at those lips locked onto his, his hands wandering up around the angel. After a few minutes they pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sam…" Castiel whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Can I…?"

"Yes" Sam breathed back, a needy moan breaking out of him. "Please…"

With that Castiel kissed his human then gently lowering him down onto the velvet cover, he showered Sam with his love, bringing the young man to heights Sam never even imagined existing. For both of them it was sensual, unforgettable and officially the first time. Neither of them could have imagined a more perfect companion to their journey of love.

* * *

The next day Sam woke in the same position, with soft warmth surrounding him. But there was one difference now: he was in a happy bliss, not in agonizing fear. When he looked up he saw the pure white wings wrapped around him. He began sitting up, but now it wasn't that painful for him. Castiel had told him that he wasn't with anyone, just like Sam, but the angel watched over the centuries, how love blossomed between humans and some of them were two men together. And Gabriel showed the younger angel the tricks on two volunteering men. Sam couldn't believe how un-angel-like was the former Trickster.

A kiss on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts and turning that way he met with those beautiful blue eyes. Castiel was sitting next to him, an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam leaned in and pressed a shy kiss onto the angel's lips, causing Castiel to smile.

"Are you okay?" the angel asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am" Sam answered with an honest smile. "It was wonderful."

"Yes it was" Castiel replied with a dreamy look. They shared another kiss then Sam turned his attention to the wings sprouting from Castiel's back.

"Your wings are beautiful" he whispered in awe, as he timidly caressed the soft feathers. "How come I can see them?"

"Because you are my lover" Castiel answered wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "My mate…" Sam smiled at the term.

"My mate" he breathed, as well, pressing a kiss onto the angel's lips. "I'm gonna take a shower" he added and slowly stood up. Gathering his clothes, he walked into the bathroom, still limping slightly.

"Do you want me to help you with the pain?" Castiel asked, just before Sam shut the bathroom door. Sam just shook his head with a smile.

When he returned from the bathroom, dressed and freshened up, he saw Dean sitting at the table with breakfast, already eating his burger and Castiel seated next to him, his trenchcoat laid out on the back of the chair. As Sam limped closer, Cas quickly stood up and retrieved a pillow from the man's bed and placed it on the free chair for Sam. The young man kissed him in thanks and gingerly lowered himself onto the seat. All the while Dean was watching the pair curiously.

"Alright" Dean spoke up. "What did you do last night?"

"Nothing" Sam replied quickly, before Cas would have been able to be honest to his brother, but he was surprised to hear the angel say the same thing at the same time. At Dean's disbelieving look Sam couldn't help but blush deeply.

"Ahhh" Dean breathed, his eyes lighting up in understanding, a smirk setting camp on his face. "I see." Sam tried glare at his brother to shut up, but when has that ever worked? "And judging by the limp, you're the bottom, Sammy, am I right?" the man grinned at his embarrassed little brother. "I always knew you were the girl…" his sentence was interrupted by a balled up wrapper that hit him in the nose. When he looked around, he met with Sam's surprised expression and Cas' gaze pinned to the far upper-corner of the room, the angel feigning innocence.

Dean mock-glared at his friend and went back to his breakfast. Sam hid his grin behind his coffee cup. It was just like the old times.

* * *

The brothers checked out of the motel room to begin their trip to a hunt. Castiel had already left, saying that he will meet them in the motel room they settle in. Sam started on his new book, trying to ignore his pain in the ass. Fortunately, his brother wasn't bothering him that much now, learning from his first try: the first time he sniggered at Sam's uncomfortable shifting, Dean earned a smack to the back of his head. Ever since that occasion he didn't dare to say anything, his forehead throbbing in pain from the meeting with the steering wheel, so Sam could focus on his other ache in his backside. He didn't know yet what the future was planning for him.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> I decided to post the remaining chapters in one go. I'm sorry for updating so late. Hope this will satisfy you all!  
> And thanks for the kudos! I appreciate them!  
> Enjoy the rest of the story!

A week went by since the fallout between Sam and Castiel. The brothers were working on a hunt, a simple salt-and-burn, which turned out to be difficult concerning the identity of the ghost. While the hunt was going, Sam and his angel were growing closer to each other. Dean had always just shaken his head at the lovebirds, faking gagging noises and grimacing at them, like a good big brother would have done, but inside he was happy for his sibling. It had almost killed him to see Sam in that vulnerable state after the "incident", so it was nice to see that everything was going back to normal.

The hunt had been finished just before the weekend, so they had some free time before moving along. Dean immediately escaped from the motel room and got another close to Sam and Castiel, who stayed in the former to have some alone time. And judging by the limp Sam sported on Monday, Dean had a very good guess what had happened in the two days.

Sam couldn't have been happier. Things were moving forward between him and Castiel and they had a great time discovering the boundaries of this new step. The angel did everything to please his human in every way possible, while Sam found a kink in himself for wings, which turned out to be an erogenous zone for angels. After the free weekend, during which they were – as Dean would probably say – "going at it like rabbits", Sam felt something being put into ease inside him. He was only embarrassed in front of his big brother for a few minutes, not able to help a blush grace his cheeks at the smirk on the older man's face. As they were getting ready to leave, Castiel turned Sam towards him and gave a gentle but deep kiss to his human, full of promises. Sam melted into the angel's embrace then with a bit dazed mind he got into the Impala and Dean drove them away.

Dean noticed his little brother's peaceful behavior on the road, while they were traveling to a random destination. Seeing the content smile on the younger face, he suppressed his own relieved one, but he couldn't shake this feeling that something big was about to happen.

* * *

It was two weeks after the free weekend that things began changing. They were in a little town to rest up from the hunt they had finished last night. Dean wanted to get out of there, at least into the next state before letting everything settle for a good break.

"So" Dean spoke through his last mouthful as he bunched up the burger wrapper, "it's just a couple hours drive and we can get settled into a motel in the first town we hit, okay?"

"Mhm" Sam hummed in agreement, poking at his salad with his fork. Dean paused in his cleaning, surprised by the uninterested response then more taken aback by the half-eaten salad in front of his little brother. Sam basically devoured the sandwich Dean brought for him for breakfast like he was starved to death, but it seemed that the hunger vanished soon.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but got another hum for an answer. "Sam!"

Sam snapped his head up at the raised voice. Seeing the questioning look, he had a guess what was the question.

"I'm fine" he answered quietly. "Just thinking…" seeing the change in Dean's expression, Sam knew he was not very convincing, but it looked like the older man was willing to drop it for now.

The truth is: Sam wasn't completely fine. He wasn't hurt or anything serious, but he felt strange. He couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling, but it was like his stomach was clenched from anticipation. And it had an odd heavy feeling to it. Maybe he was sick… His lack of hunger was a good proof of that…

"Alright, let's roll!" Dean stood up and threw out the trash. Sam startled but quickly packed his food away to eat it later. As Dean was walking towards the door, his duffel bag on his back, Sam jumped up from his seat.

"Whoa…" he breathed. The room in front of him spun around quickly and he had to brace himself against the table to prevent falling.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean's panicked cry and felt hands grab him to steady his swaying. Sam lifted a hand to his eyes to hide away from the spinning. "Come on, sit down!" Dean ordered him gently, voice full of concern. Sam felt the hard wooden chair under his backside and the smell of gunpowder surrounded him. He knew Dean was kneeling in front of him, trying to decide what to do.

"It's alright" Sam spoke up softly and carefully looked up. The room waved slightly then settled down.

"Dude, what was that?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Just got dizzy" Sam answered. "I'm okay." He wasn't okay, though. He felt a small pressure in the back of his head that indicated the threat of another dizzy spell, while his throat started burning slightly. He knew he was extremely pale, but he didn't want Dean to worry, so he began to stand up again, this time a bit slower. His brother still had a steadying hand on Sam's back, but the young man just gave him an encouraging smile and grabbing his own duffel bag, he walked out to the Impala. While he waited for Dean to join him, he swallowed a few times against the uncomfortable burning in his throat. By the time they started their trip, he got himself more under control.

However, as they drove through the state border, Sam's stomach had enough of the swaying and jumping of the car.

"Dean" Sam choked out. "Stop…"

The older Winchester didn't need to be told twice: he quickly pulled to the side of the road and shut the engine off. Sam fumbled with the door handle shakily then throwing open the door, he scrambled out, leaning heavily against the car. Dean jumped out, too, and hurried to his brother's side, who was beginning to breathe harshly.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, worry filling him again. Before he could get an answer, though, Sam shot his upper-body forward and began retching. Dean quickly grabbed the young man's shoulders, rubbing his back. Sam panted for a few seconds then tensed again, throwing up his breakfast onto the grass. Dean almost jumped back, his face morphing into a disgusted grimace at the sight before him.

Sam let out a pathetic cough and slowly straightened up, his hold on his brother's arm tight. Dean quickly fished out a paper napkin from the glove compartment and handed it to Sam, who wiped his face down and blew his nose out. The younger Winchester was still gasping for air, but he seemed better. Dean sat his brother back into the car and gave him the bag of Sam's breakfast, since it was the cleanest.

"De', 'm fine" Sam spoke with a little slur, but his brother just pushed the bag into his hands.

"Just in case" the man muttered, letting his worried, mother-henning nature to burst forward, as he buckled Sam in. "I don't want you throwing up on the upholstery." Sam huffed out a weak laugh at his brother's obsession, as he leaned back. The car rocked slightly from the closing of the door then from Dean sitting in.

It turned out that Dean was right: barely ten minutes after setting off again Sam shot forward and threw up into the bag in his hands. Dean lay a hand on his shoulder while driving, signing that he's here if Sam needs help. To both of their relief, they soon reached a smaller town and Dean found a decent motel for them to hole up. Sam was already dazed from the exertion of getting sick, the dirty bag's mouth closed by weak fingers, sweat glistening on his pale, green-tinted face.

Soon Dean helped his brother into the room, throwing the used bag into the trash. He dressed the young man into sweatpants and a T-shirt then tucked him into bed, putting the trashcan next to the bed. Sam turned onto his side with a groan to be close to the trashcan then fell into an exhausted sleep, Dean sitting in a chair at the table, keeping an eye on his sick sibling.

It was late in the afternoon, when the flutter of wings resounded in the motel room. Dean was researching on Sam's laptop for any symptoms of what's bugging his brother, when looking up he met Castiel's blue eyes. The angel nodded at him then turned to Sam with a frown, who was snoring and drooling away in his restful bliss.

"What happened?" Cas asked worriedly as he sat on the edge of his lover's bed.

"No idea" Dean replied, walking over to the pair. "He just all of a sudden got sick. Maybe it's just a bug, but usually I'm the first one who gets it." The angel watched his friend swipe at his face tiredly, concern evident in his eyes.

"It started today" Dean continued. "He got dizzy at first then we had to stop on the way here and he threw up on the side of the road. Then he got sick in the car, too…"

His explanation was cut off by a moan, as Sam hastily tried to scramble up from the bed. Dean quickly grabbed the trashcan and put it under Sam's mouth, while Castiel held the distressed man in place. Sam gagged a few times, but nothing seemed to come out of him this time. He kept tensing and relaxing, until a tear rolled down his cheek, when he could finally breathe. Castiel caressed the sweaty brown locks, as he laid the exhausted young man back onto the bed. As soon as Sam's head hit the pillow, he returned to his snoring-drooling fest. Castiel looked at Dean in fear.

"Hopefully he'll sleep through the night now" Dean commented and returned to the laptop to continue his research. Castiel stayed with his lover through the whole night, only leaving his side in the middle of the night to help Dean into his bed, when the human almost head-butted the keyboard of the computer by falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Castiel returned to the brothers after a surprise meeting with Gabriel. The archangel told his younger brother a way to help Sam's sickness, so Castiel went to get some ginger ale and crackers. He didn't know where the archangel got the money for it, but there hadn't been any problems in the store so the angel just shrugged it off. He had a mild suspicion of Sam's sickness and the meeting just confirmed it. He just didn't know how to break the news onto the poor human.

When he arrived back to the motel room, he found the brothers in the bathroom, Sam kneeling in front of the toilet, while Dean was comforting his sibling as best as he could.

"I just wanted to pee…" he heard Sam whimper hoarsely. "Then I got sick…"

"It's okay, Sammy" Dean murmured soothingly. "You're gonna be okay…" the older man's sentence was cut off by Sam's harsh retching, as the young man pushed his head back into the toilet, his fingers pale from the force of his hold on the porcelain. Castiel then joined them.

The angel walked around the pair to Sam's other side and knelt next to his lover. Sam was sobbing lightly from the exertion, his limbs shaking hard. Seeing the green color fade away from the sweat-covered face, Castiel pulled Sam away from the toilet and into his arms, shushing the distraught human quietly. Dean looked at him questioningly and the angel nodded: he can take it from here. With that the older brother stroked his siblings back once more then left the bathroom.

"Sam, we need to talk" Castiel spoke gently, as he got the ginger ale out. He carefully helped his lover to drink, who whimpered fearfully, but the drink didn't aggravate his stomach further. The young man took deep breaths then sat up to look at the angel.

"What is it?" Cas flinched from the hoarseness of his lover's beautiful voice, feeling guilt creep into his heart.

"It's about your condition" the angel continued. Sam's eyes widened slightly, afraid that something was wrong with him.

"Am I dying?" he couldn't help but ask. The angel shook his head firmly. "Then what is it?" Castiel took a deep breath then with a sigh he spoke:

"You're pregnant."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead! Just a warning! (And its totally consensual :D)  
> Enjoy!

_"You're pregnant."_

Through the deep silence a huge crash resounded in the other room then Dean appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the frame. Sam was sitting on the tiled floor frozen. Both of their expressions were completely matching: paled, wide-eyed, slack-jawed shock.

"WHAT?" the brothers exclaimed at the same time. Castiel looked at Sam apologetically as he answered:

"You're expecting."

Sam, not exactly sure what to do with this information, turned his gaze onto his brother helplessly, which was returned with shock.

"You got knocked up?" Dean asked disbelievingly. "By an angel, at that? Oh, wait…" Dean scratched the top of his head. "It makes sense to me…" His comment was rewarded with the package of crackers hitting him in the stomach.

"Not. Helping." Sam growled out, hazel eyes flashing in fury. The younger man turned back to Castiel, a bunch of questions in his head.

"How…?" he uttered out at last.

"Well, it happens" Castiel answered in his serious, gruff tone.

"AND YOU HADN'T FELT IT NECESSARY TO INFORM ME?" Sam bellowed, his voice shaking slightly, but not just from rage.

"I meant" the angel continued in an unnaturally calm way, "it happens, but this is the first between an angel and a male mate… Actually we are the first couple that experiences it."

"Oh, God" Sam buried his head in his hands, muffling a devastated "Why me?" The others let him sort his thoughts out, waiting patiently for the next move.

"Wait" Sam snapped his head, but shut his eyes against the swimming of his vision for a moment. "If this is morning sickness… how far along I am?" He flinched at the weirdness of the question.

"Judging by the development of the fetus, you're two months and four days along" Castiel answered.

"Two _months?_ " Dean snarled. "Who was it?" he rounded onto Sam, who turned to him, confused by the murderous rage in the older man's eyes, which Sam usually called the _'I'm gonna kill every SOB who hurt my baby brother'_ look. After a few moments, the younger Winchester's eyes lit up in understanding.

"No one!" he exclaimed. "This is impossible! Cas was my… first" Sam blushed ten shades of red, which was impressive on his deathly pale cheeks. "And it was three weeks ago."

"Actually" Castiel began explaining, "an angel-induced pregnancy is quite faster in development than a normal pregnancy."

"Meaning?" Sam asked, while Dean finally calmed down from his fit of rage.

"One month in a normal pregnancy is one week in an angel-induced one."

It took a few seconds for the brothers to register the angel's words then the silence was broken again:

"Well, Sammy, at least you don't have to worry about being fat or too big for too long" Dean joked weakly, still trying to get over the fact that his baby brother was _pregnant!_ His attempt at lightening the mood was greeted by a death glare from Sam.

"But I have less time to avoid the subject of giving birth" the young man snapped then his face lost all colors, sweat gathering on his forehead, panic settling itself on his features. "Dear God, how is this baby gonna come out?" Before anyone could answer, Sam shot forward, shoved his head into the toilet and began retching again. "Can you… give me a… few minutes?" he choked out between heaves. Castiel stroked his back as he stood up to leave the bathroom with Dean, closing the door on his way out.

As the angel turned back, he caught Dean getting a chair on its feet from where it was lying on its back. Now he understood where the crash had come from, when he broke the news on Sam. He suppressed a smile, feeling it quite inappropriate in this situation.

"So how is this even possible?" Dean asked, pinning his gaze on the angel.

"I think you are the last person I should explain that to" Castiel answered with a bemused look.

"Eww, no!" Dean exclaimed, pulling a face at the statement. "Now I can scrub my mind clean! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome" the angel replied, but the older Winchester caught the small twitch of the other's lips. Since when did Castiel have a sense of humor?

"I mean … that…" Dean looked a little lost at what he wanted to say. "You know what I mean" he waved at Cas to say something already.

"I don't really understand it, either" Castiel shrugged slightly, putting his hands in his pockets. Right now he looked just as much of a human as Dean himself. "Only when Gabriel made me realize what's going on did I learn about this."

"How does he know that?" Dean asked with a suspicious frown. "You said you were the first couple with a pregnant dude."

"Maybe when he was Loki…" the angel replied uncertainly. The next moment the bathroom door opened up, revealing Sam's shaky form behind it. Castiel hurried to his lover's side and wrapping an arm around the young man's waist he guided him to the bed.

"Cas?" Sam croaked out tiredly. "You said one normal month is one week with me, right?" the angel nodded, rubbing the sick human's back in comfort. "Does that mean that if the… baby is two months old" the words were so foreign to Sam that he frowned uncomfortably, "then I'm actually two weeks along?"

"Yes, Sam" Castiel nodded again. His words were rewarded with an armful of trembling Winchester, shaky voice muffled by his shoulder, repeating 'Thank God' over and over. The angel caressed the sweaty, brown locks, embracing his precious human tenderly. Dean averted his gaze from the scene, feeling slightly like an intruder in the pair's moment.

"There's one more thing I don't understand" Sam leaned away, collecting himself. "Why two weeks ago? Why not sooner?"

"I don't…" the angel started, but froze as something occurred to him. "How could I forget?"

"What?" the question from the brothers again at the same time.

"When I met my Father, somehow our conversation turned to grandchildren. After Father asked me about it, I told Him that since I'm with Sam, I can't have my own children, my own flesh and blood. And after that everything goes hazy… until the morning after."

Sam looked at his angel dumbstruck, but before he could speak up, his own personal megaphone of thoughts did it for him.

"So you're saying that God has something to do with it?" Dean asked slowly. "Dammit… It still makes sense to me…"

"But how come I didn't get pregnant that night?" Sam turned back to Cas.

"Because that intercourse wasn't consensual" came a voice behind them. Gabriel stood there in all his glory. "Both participants had to give their full consent before it could've happened. I'm sure you know which moment was that" the archangel raised one eyebrow as he drilled his blue gaze into Sam, who blushed at the mischievous glint in the pools.

_'He remembers it alright. It was on the free weekend, on Sunday night. It was their last occasion before the brothers returned onto the road. The room was filled with soft gasps and sighs, some of them swallowed down by hungry lips._

_Sam was on his back; his hands were fisting the sheet next to his head, as pleasure coursed through his body. Every part of him was still sensitive from the intense love-making and the gentleness that his angel showed him. Castiel caressed the tanned skin with his lips, fingertips and tongue, driving the young man crazy with pleasure._

_"Cas, please…" Sam breathed, just before a moan escaped him. The angel returned to his human's luscious lips, as he began gently preparing him. Sam let out a satisfied mewl, when he felt the fingers penetrate his opening, hips bucking up to urge the angel. Soon, although it seemed like forever, Castiel lifted Sam's lower-body slightly and gave his human what both of them wished for. It was easier to push himself in, thanks to the marathon the pair organized, so Sam didn't even feel any discomfort. The angel leaned forward to kiss his lover, but Sam threw his head back with a shuddering moan._

_"There… Right there…" he panted out, not noticing the smirk on Castiel's face. Holding Sam's hips in the correct angle, the angel began thrusting in slowly and carefully. "Cas… Harder, please…" Sam sobbed out, wanting to feel that amazing feeling of ecstasy run through him again. The angel complied, steadily picking up speed and strength. "Yes!" Sam cried out in satisfaction, as the small bundle of nerves was hit dead-on._

_Moans, mewls, growls and occasionally cries filled the motel room. As Sam gave himself to the pleasure, he felt warmth in his lower-body, slowly seeping towards the rest of him. When he was completely engulfed in it, he felt the pressure in his groin intensify. Both of them reached the tip at the same time, the warmth in Sam growing into searing heat, but only in his abdomen. The angel carefully pulled out of Sam and collapsed onto the mattress tiredly. He pulled the young man into his arms and a few minutes later harsh pants decreased into soft, even breathing.'_

"That was the best of my life" Sam whispered dreamily. When he snapped out of it, he met with Castiel's adoring smile, Gabriel's thoughtful frown and his brother's grimace, hands firmly pressing onto his ears. Sam blushed; did he speak out loud? A kiss landed on his cheek and a hand rested on his; Sam didn't even realize that he was stroking his lower abdomen tenderly. Giving a shy smile, he leaned into Castiel's side with a contented smile, their hands never leaving his stomach.

"So you're okay with this?" Castiel asked worriedly. Sam thought about his answer then spoke up softly:

"It will be extremely weird, but this baby is mine and yours… It was conceived with love… I'm really okay with this."

"And any time you need me, I'll be here in an instant" Castiel spoke tenderly. "If I'll have to go back to Heaven for a duty, I will be back with you as soon as I can, alright?" Sam's reply was a grateful kiss, before the human settled into his angel's side and fell into an exhausted sleep.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The following days went by in a blur of sickness, eating and sleeping. Sam could hardly keep anything down in the morning and the constant nausea and throwing up always tired him out. After a good rest, he would wake up to have some food in him then as he went to the bathroom at nightfall, he would have another fit of vomiting before sleep.

The days were monotonous and kind of boring, but at least Castiel's presence was helping against Sam's boredom and broodiness. In those times Dean would excuse himself from the room and only return hours later. It turned out to be useful sometimes: Sam every so often became so horny that only hours of love-making would make it go away.

All in all, though, Sam didn't regret his decision of going through with this.

* * *

Two weeks went by in the same pattern, when Sam woke up late in the morning. Looking up at the clock, he noticed it was 10 o' clock. He was surprised that he wasn't nauseous, since he always had to wake up at dawn because of that. Letting out a wide yawn and stretching his limbs with a groan, he sat up, taking a look groggily around the motel room. Dean and Castiel was nowhere in sight.

Just as he was getting up, the door of the room opened and Dean came in with a few bags of food and a tray of coffee.

"Mornin', Sammy" the older man greeted his brother cheerfully. "I brought breakfast. Cas said that he's gonna join us later."

"'Kay" Sam mumbled as he walked into the bathroom with his clothes. He took a quick shower, hurrying because of the deep growl of his stomach. However, as he was drying himself with the towel, he felt something strange. He hurried to the bathroom mirror and his mouth dropped open: now he knew why he wasn't sick this morning.

At the lower abdomen area there was a slight bump that was pushing out his stomach a little. As he ran his hand down the bump, he felt soft, warm flesh instead of the hard muscles. It was a baby bump! A baby was growing in him… For real… And the heaviness he felt for days increased. He realized it was the weight of the organ, protecting the baby inside him… It was the womb all this time…

Sam wiped his tears away and dressed up before he joined Dean for breakfast. He sat down carefully and snatched up a bag in front of him. It had a normal sandwich and salad in it for him.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked in a casual tone that screamed that he was worried. Sam nodded with a smile, as he dug into his salad.

"I have a bump" he added softly. Dean's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" he muttered. "Already?"

"Well, I'm four weeks along" Sam answered, still feeling weird from the words. "That's four months in normal circumstances."

"Wow."

"Can't wait to tell Cas" Sam said cheerfully, as he picked up the only cup remaining on the tray. Taking a sip, his eyes widened. "What is this?" he asked in awe and took another sip from the drink.

"Hot chocolate" Dean shrugged. "I thought since you can't have any caffeine, I should bring you something else." Sam took another gulp from the chocolate, while studying his brother.

"How do you do that?" he whispered. Dean looked up at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Know everything I need even before I realize it."

Dean shrugged self-consciously, but smirked at his sibling:

"'Cause I'm older and wiser."

"And shorter and more modest" Sam teased back. With that they finished their breakfasts with some meaningless chat.

* * *

After their meal the brothers decided to pack up and move on, Sam happy to just get out of the motel. Everything reminded him of his constant sickness and that wasn't a tolerable picture in his mind after breakfast. In the end Dean had to rush him out of the motel room, as the mental images made him nauseous, so Sam sat in the car, waiting for his brother to finish packing and to leave this little town. He shifted on his seat with an uncomfortable grimace now and then.

Soon they set off to their next destination still without any purpose, since no hunts were in sight. Sam was gazing at the scenery passing them, hand caressing the slight swell of his abdomen unconsciously. Dean glanced at his brother, checking for any trouble or discomfort. His gaze drifted to Sam's stomach: the bump was barely visible from under the baggy shirt, but he occasionally caught a glimpse of a curve, as Sam's large hand moved slowly up and down. He couldn't help a slight smile creep onto his face at the sight of his peaceful brother: he wasn't this relaxed for a very long time.

"What?" Dean snapped out of his thoughts at the question and saw that Sam was looking at him confused and curious.

"Nothing" he shrugged, wanting to drop the topic, but that infamous Winchester-stubbornness was inherited mostly by Sam.

"You were smiling" his brother said inquiringly. "What is it? What did I do?"

"It's nothing" Dean repeated more firmly, but when he glanced at Sam, he met with a patient puppy-dog look. This surprised him: Sam usually would start a temper tantrum by now, whining about Dean being secretive. _'Looks like pregnancy did him good'_ he thought with a huff. Sam's expression turned incredulous. "Let me guess" Dean spoke quietly. "I said that out loud."

"Yeah, you did."

"At least I answered your question." Sam rolled his eyes at that, but smiled as he leaned back on his seat more and turned back to the scenery. Dean couldn't help but add:

"Pregnancy suits you, man. That's it."

Sam began laughing loudly with a snort, collapsing against the passenger door. At first Dean looked at his giggling brother – because that's what he did as he began calming down – like he was mental, but then his words caught up with him and he started laughing, too. By the time they finished, Sam was wiping his tears away with small chuckles escaping him.

"It's true" Dean shrugged, but Sam just shook his head.

"Whatever" the young man muttered, "just don't start with the girl-jokes!"

A few minutes went by as they settled back into their previous tasks: Dean driving and Sam gazing out the window, mind wandering away to escape boredom.

"Just like Mom" Dean murmured distractedly. When Sam turned back he barely caught his brother turning away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"When she was pregnant with you" Dean explained with a sigh of reluctance, "she would sit in the nursery for hours, just staring out the window, stroking her bump, a look of peace on her face… Even the same goofy, peaceful smile on her that you were wearing now…"

Silence settled into the car as Dean forced his mind away from the painful memories of a normal life, his only remains of a normal childhood. When he got no response from Sam, he turned towards him worriedly. Sam was gazing forwards with a thoughtful look in his hazel eyes.

"Could you pull over?" came the question suddenly.

"Why? You're sick?" Dean asked in full mother-hen mode.

"Just pull over for a bit!" Sam repeated, his tone strange. Dean obeyed and as the car stopped, Sam carefully got out, walking a few steps away on the field, his back towards the Impala. Dean watched Sam's behavior with confusion, not really understanding what happened, but then soft noises floated in through the rolled down window: soft sniffs and hiccups. And now that he heard it, he saw Sam's shoulders shaking slightly.

Dean felt a little bad for causing his little brother, his _pregnant_ little brother – way to make him feel better – distress, but he honestly didn't understand what he did to upset the kid. And then it dawned on him; he groaned in misery. _Hormones…_

Dean reluctantly got out of the car and approached Sam cautiously, he was furiously wiping his eyes and nose, trying to stem the flow of tears and the wracking sobs. Dean laid a tentative hand on Sam's shoulder, not knowing what to expect from a hormonal Winchester.

"Sorry" Sam choked out, breath hitching with sobs. "I couldn't stop…"

"It's normal" Dean interrupted, but even he pulled a face at the lame response.

"It's just…" Sam continued in a slightly steadier voice, "it's good to learn something about her… And that at least I have something of her in me…" the younger Winchester was cut off by another assault of sobs. Dean had a brief internal struggle about the next step, but then he sighed.

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered with half-hearted reluctance. "C'mere" and with that he pulled his brother into a strong but affectionate hug. Sam instinctively buried his face into the crook of his brother's neck, letting his distress go when familiar fingers combed through his hair comfortingly, even though the hug was a little awkward because of the height difference.

They stood there for a few minutes, before Sam had a chance to catch his breath and calm himself down. Wiping his tears away, he pulled out of Dean's arms, flushing in embarrassment that he just cried on his brother's shoulder. Dean, though, just clapped his shoulder reassuringly and waited for his sibling to gather himself together. They walked back to the car and Sam sat back in, not able to hold back a wince during that. And of course, Dean saw it.

Without a word, the older Winchester walked to the trunk and after searching for a bit, he returned to Sam's side, throwing a pair of sweatpants into the other's lap. Sam looked at him confused, but he was rewarded with a meaningful glare.

"Do I have to?" Sam asked with a little whine. "Someone can see me…"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean cut him off disbelievingly. "Your jeans are uncomfortable because of the tight waistline, so you should wear something lax."

"But, Dean, I'd look ridiculous like this in public…"

"It's your choice, Sam" Dean continued in a firm tone. "Your pride or your own kid?"

Sam looked at him like Dean just punched him in the face, but his eyes showed resignation.

"That was a low blow" he murmured, lowering his head shamefully then began unzipping his jeans. Dean shut the door and turned his back to it, giving his little brother some amount of dignity. When the shifting and shuffling stopped, he walked around the car and got back behind the wheel. A glance at his brother revealed that Sam was still embarrassed of the pants, but a couple of fresh tear tracks showed his shame about his selfish behavior. His large hand returned to his baby bump, the caresses more loving and slightly apologetic. Not saying anything, Dean started the engine and continued to drive to some little town that still had a decent motel.

By nightfall they settled into a small but acceptable hotel and were finishing packing their stuff out. Suddenly a flap of wings alerted them to a newcomer: in the middle of the room stood Castiel.

"Hey" Sam greeted him with a smile and stepped to the angel. Castiel pulled the young man gently into a kiss, causing Sam to lean into him with a moan. When they separated, Castiel caressed his human's cheek lovingly and pinned his sky-blue eyes onto glazed hazel ones.

"Hello, Sam" the angel greeted the young man in a soft voice. Sam smiled at him brightly.

"Well" Dean spoke up finally, "looks like I'm gonna go out to a bar."

"You don't have to" Sam turned to his brother. "You can stay here with us."

"I don't want to intrude…"

"You don't" this time Castiel spoke to the older Winchester. "We can have a good time, as well, just the three of us. We don't mind."

"And I already feel bad" Sam finished. "I don't want you to feel kicked out."

Dean was touched slightly by the pair's insistence, but of course he kept it to himself. With that the trio settled down on the couch for a lazy night. After Sam informed Castiel about their growing baby, the angel kept his hand protectively over the small bulge under Sam's shirt.

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU BASTARD!"

A couple days after the trio's lazy night, that scream greeted Castiel when he arrived outside the motel room for a visit, just finishing his duty in Heaven. Dean just escaped from the brothers' room, just barely ducking away from the knife thrown to his head, the blade embedding into the wooden door, before it was slammed closed.

"Dean?" Castiel spoke, causing the shaking Winchester to jump with a yelp. "What's going on here? Is everything okay?"

"Don't do that!" Dean grumbled, pressing a hand onto his chest, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. "I was nearly beheaded by a hormonal, pregnant Winchester, what do you think?"

"But what happened?" the angel asked confused.

"I think I screwed up big time, Cas" Dean said, still shaken from his experience. "But I didn't mean it. Sometimes _I_ wish I would think before I talk."

"What did you say to Sam?" Castiel questioned the rambling Winchester, getting a bad feeling.

"Sam got a bit bigger, so that his jeans wouldn't fit him" Dean explained, slightly weary of the angel. "When I had enough of his huffing and puffing from trying to button them, I… may have suggested that… he should get bigger pants?" Dean let out a weak, terrified laugh, managing to gulp down his panic. The angel's eyes grew wide from shock: witnessing a lot of pregnancies during his existence, Castiel knew what that meant.

"I'll talk to him" he said finally, starting towards the entrance door.

"Thanks" Dean sighed with relief. "Could you tell him that I'm sorry? I would do it myself, but I like my head on my neck, thank you very much." Castiel just nodded, before entering the motel room silently.

Staying cautious, like he was expecting some kind of an explosion, Castiel shut the door and stepped closer to the beds, where he was suspecting his human was. He was right: Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands. He was wearing a loose T-shirt and boxers, the jeans thrown down onto the floor in front of him. As Castiel took a step closer, he heard the soft sniffs coming from the young man.

"Sam?" he spoke quietly. Sam's head snapped up with a glare, revealing glittering tear tracks on his cheeks, but his gaze softened at the sight of the angel. Seeing the change Castiel hurried to the bed, sat down next to his human and pulled him into his arms. Sam began quietly sobbing at the gesture. The angel rocked the distressed young man soothingly, stroking the chestnut-brown locks. Soon Sam calmed down and pulling away he wiped his tears away.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"What's wrong? My brother's a dick, that's what's wrong" Sam snapped back, anger filling him instantly. "I'm carrying a baby, I feel bloated and hideous, and he goes and calls me fat. He's such an asshole!"

"Sam" Castiel spoke calmly, "you know as well as I do that's not what he meant. And he's really sorry for what he involuntarily implicated with his statement."

"Yeah, right" Sam snorted sarcastically.

"Believe me, he is! He would have told you that, but, as he put it, _'he likes his head on his neck, thank you very much'_." As Sam looked at the angel, he saw that small smile on his face, but the bright blue eyes showed honesty and genuineness.

"Am I fat?" Sam asked, his tone a little childish. Castiel just smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss on the young man's pouting lips.

"No, you're not" he answered. "You're astonishingly beautiful. You look much healthier than before, you're glowing with life. You're only bigger, because our baby is growing." As Castiel spoke, he laid a hand on Sam's slightly bigger baby bump, caressing it lovingly. The young man's hand joined his and Sam shifted with a frown.

"I think the baby is moving" he said in wonder. "But it's barely noticeable. It's just so weird to feel it inside me."

"You'll get used to it, don't worry!" Castiel rubbed Sam's back reassuringly. Just then the door opened up and Dean peeked in carefully. Seeing no harm towards him, he ventured further into the room. In his hands were a Styrofoam cup and a shopping bag.

"Can I come in?" he spoke when he caught the pair on Sam's bed. The younger Winchester winced at the tremble in Dean's voice, but nodded. "Sammy, I'm really sorry about what I said" the older man said, stepping closer and holding out the cup towards his brother. "I hope you can forgive me?" Sam took the cup and drank a sip from it.

"Hot chocolate?" Sam grinned. "You're forgiven."

"And I hope you don't mind, but I bought… some new pants for you" Dean cringed slightly, in fear of another possible beheading. "I meant for later, when the baby gets bigger" he hastily added. Sam grimaced at the terrified reaction his hormones got out of his usually fearsome brother.

"Am I that bad?" he asked, taking away the shopping bag.

"No, you're just like Mom was" Dean explained with a smile. "You can't imagine how many times Dad had had a date with the couch." Sam laughed at that, caressing his bump lovingly, the picture of the Big Hunter John Winchester sleeping on the couch, terrified of his wife's wrath in his mind. It must have been an extraordinary sight.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action's starting from here!  
> Enjoy!

Days went by with traveling from one town to another and soon Sam reached the sixth week. As he woke up from his dreamless sleep one morning, he carefully sat up, pushing the warm blanket away, revealing his enlarged belly. As he leaned his back against the headboard, his hands wandered onto his stomach, caressing the softened skin through his T-shirt. He smiled when the baby shifted inside him at his touch, so he stroked his belly in loving circles.

In the last two weeks his baby bump has grown quite a bit. He could only wear loose sweatpants and big T-shirts, which were nearly impossible to find since he had a hard time to find himself clothes because of his height. Dean one day had brought up the idea to go to a store which was selling clothes for overweight people and after a long screaming and a breakdown Sam had agreed to check it out. They'd ended up buying quite an amount of shirts, T-shirts and sweatpants and even though Sam had still been angry at Dean, he'd felt better when he'd tried the clothes and they'd fit.

The baby shifted again inside him; Sam had yet to feel the baby kick. As he looked down with a smile, one of his chestnut-brown locks fell in front of his eyes. His face grew hot as he remembered the day Castiel found out that Sam's hair became silkier as the pregnancy progressed. They had been making out on the bed, the angel careful not to squish the baby with his weight. As he'd combed his fingers through Sam's hair, he'd broken the kiss, his blue eyes snapping up to the tresses. Sam had let out a keening sound – he'd been in a horny mood, okay? – and tried to lean up to return to the lip-lock, but Castiel had gone rigid like a statue. Sam had been ready to groan in frustration, but then the angel had nuzzled his hair slowly.

Sam chuckled at his reaction back then:

_"What the hell, Cas?" Sam asked confused. If the angel was going to do something weird, he wouldn't mind throwing him out of the room. Opening a door was an option._

_"Your hair is so beautiful and lush" Castiel whispered as he nuzzled the tresses again. "Like a woman's."_

_"WHAT?" Sam shrieked in the manliest way. He wanted to push the angel away in fury, but it was like trying to push The Great Wall of China. "So you think I'm becoming a girl?" Sam shouted angrily, getting frustrated by his futile attempt to shove Castiel away. Like hell would he open the door to throw the bastard out!_

_"I didn't say that" Cas answered in his bemused, infuriatingly calm way. "Obviously since you're pregnant, there are ought to be some feminine changes in you. But I like it…"_

_"So you want me to be like a woman?" Sam choked out as tears of hurt slid down his cheeks._

_"No" the angel shook his head firmly. "I want you to be yourself. I only meant that I don't mind the changes in you." As he spoke, he stroked Sam's hair soothingly. The young man hiccupped as he slowly got his breath back. Feeling sorrow and guilt, Castiel lay next to his human and pulled him in his arms, shushing Sam's distress away. Sam cried his tears into the angel's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry" Sam sniffed, his voice muffled by Castiel's trenchcoat. "I kinda killed the mood, didn't I?"_

_"I'm an angel" Cas said, rolling them back to their previous position with a smirk. "Do you want me to resurrect it?" Sam laughed at the angel's words._

_"I like your humor, Cas."_

Sam had felt embarrassed the next day, but Castiel had calmed him down, saying that he'd known Sam was going through something hard and big and he would willingly bear the wrath if Sam wanted to vent his anger. This conversation had caused another sobbing session, Sam being touched by the angel's words.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Dean walked in whistling, breakfast in his hold. Sam was glad his protective brother was by his side, he needed that kind of attention right now. And in return, Dean could relive his years of being a big brother, which was absent lately because of Sam's stupidity and the Apocalypse. The older Winchester was a great help these days, but Sam hadn't really missed the annoying little jokes the man threw his way. At least on his hormonal days.

"Morning, Sammy" Dean greeted him cheerfully, setting the bags of food onto the table.

"It's Sam" Sam replied automatically, but the smile on his face betrayed his grudge against the nickname. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, his hand lying protectively on his belly. He tried to push himself off the bed, but halfway up he lost his balance and fell back onto the mattress.

"Need some help?" Dean asked, leaning against the table with his arms crossed, watching his brother's progress.

"I've got it" Sam muttered then after a brief thinking he put one hand onto the headboard and pushed himself up. After a little sway he stayed upright and sent a triumphant smile to his brother. Dean just rolled his eyes and turned back to serving the food. Sam joined him, glad that he still hadn't started walking in a funny way. He didn't need the humiliation.

"So, what did you get?" he asked, sitting down to the table.

"Well, the usual for me" Dean answered and put the bigger bag in front of his seat. "And here's yours" he said, giving the other bag to Sam. "A sandwich with ketchup, mayonnaise and… jam." The last word was accompanied with a grimace, but Sam just shook his head with a smile.

"It had to happen someday" he murmured as he fished the sandwich out. "Strawberry?" he asked, sniffing the sandwich.

"Yeah. And here's your hot chocolate" Dean gave his brother a big coffee cup. "And I put the chocolate chip ice cream into the fridge, while you were busy."

"Haha" Sam replied. "Try to stand up with a watermelon pushed up into your stomach then you can talk!"

"I think I'll pass, thanks" Dean murmured, not wanting to anger his hormonal brother, and started in on his breakfast. However, when Sam bit into his sandwich and the concoction in the food dribbled out the other end, he could barely swallow his mouthful without throwing it back up. He placed his burger down and closed his eyes, trying to forget the sight.

"I'll go watch some TV" he heard Sam's sheepish comment.

"Thanks" Dean answered gratefully. He watched his brother stagger upright and collect his breakfast, keeping an eye on him until Sam plopped down onto the couch then he turned back to his food. He was already halfway through his burger, when Sam's moan reached his ears.

"Dude!" he exclaimed. "No sex noises, when I'm here!"

"Showwy" Sam called back through his mouthful. "But the food ish great."

The rest of breakfast went by quietly, only the TV chasing away the silence. As Dean began cleaning up after himself, he noticed Sam throwing his bag onto the coffee table, seemingly too comfortable to sit up from his slouch and lean forward. With the junk in his hand he took his brother's trash, too, and threw it out.

"Can you give me my hot chocolate?" Sam asked him. Dean did it, earning a bright, grateful smile from his brother. He knew he just made Sam's day now and he won't be a target to the hormonal moments today.

"Alright" Dean clapped his hands once. "I'm gonna look around in town, see if I can find something to do. You just rest and don't forget: stress is not good for the baby or you."

"Okay" Sam nodded, caressing his belly lovingly. "I'm sure Cas will come by and he will look after me. Don't worry!"

"Yeah, whatever" Dean shrugged, but his eyes revealed his relief he felt from the knowledge his baby brother and his nephew or niece will be fine. With that he shrugged his jacket on, snatched up the keys of the Impala from the nightstand and left the room with a wave to Sam.

"Well, sweetie, looks like it's just you and me now" Sam spoke up, looking down at his belly. He felt the baby shift again at his voice and he smiled as always. "What should we do, honey?" he asked as he grabbed the TV remote and began surfing through the channel. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing… Dean was right: day-time television is terrible." He felt the baby move again. "You think so, too? Then let's go look at the new book your Daddy got me, okay, sweetheart?"

Sam carefully staggered up from the couch and went to his nightstand to fetch the book. He had already gotten used to talking to the baby. It made this whole pregnancy more real and the bond between him and his child was growing stronger. He was still icky about the giving birth thing, but he couldn't wait to finally meet her.

Even though he asked Castiel not to tell him what sex the baby is, wanting it to be a surprise, he had a strong feeling that it was going to be a girl. Now he understood what a woman's intuition feels like. He insisted calling the baby she, and a couple days of convincing later he talked Dean into it, as well.

Sam sat back down onto the couch and began reading the newest book his angel got him. It was the case of the "vegetarian" vampires, Lenore and her nest. He rested the book onto the top of his belly as he was reading, so his free hand could wander back onto his belly, lying onto the front protectively, just above his bellybutton. Dean had teased him a lot about his bellybutton turning from innie to outie, but now he didn't care about it. As long as his daughter grew healthy, he didn't mind.

As he was wiping his tears away, getting emotional from his brother's confession in the scene of Dean and Gordon talking after he had left the bar, he heard the flutter of wings beside him. Turning that way, his reddened eyes landed on Castiel, who quickly sat down next to him in worry. Sam leaned into the angel's side, the warmth and the gentle hold around him soothing his hormones. The angel stroked his hair comfortingly, taking the book out of Sam's hands. When the young man pulled away, his emotions calm and steady, Castiel placed the book onto the coffee table.

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked, one hand joining Sam's on the baby belly. Sam smiled at the tender touch and nodded. Before he could blink, Castiel pulled him closer and attacked his mouth. Sam moaned at the aggressive way the angel's tongue pushed through his lips, licking at his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Sam gripped the trenchcoat, trembling with pleasure at Castiel's dominance, while a hand fisted his hair gently, guiding the young man through the kiss. Soon Castiel broke the kiss slowly and licked at his lips, deep in thought.

"Interesting…" Sam just watched in a bit of daze, as his angel muttered under his breath. "An unusual combination indeed…"

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed in shock, although he didn't move from his position. "Did you just taste my breakfast… through my mouth?" The angel had a small red tint on his cheeks at Sam's question. "That's gross…" As Castiel opened his mouth to apologize, Sam ravished his mouth, moving to straddle the angel. Castiel answered the hungry kiss as best as he could. "And kinky…" Sam breathed out when they separated then he began kissing his way down the angel's neck and back. He began tugging at the trenchcoat then the tie.

The flutter of wings and a gush of wind interrupted his task and Sam looked up from the pale skin he's been working on. They were on the bed, Sam still straddling Castiel. He felt a shiver run down his body and realized that both of them were naked. He quickly pulled back.

"Give me back my T-shirt!" he said ashamed, hugging his belly in a futile attempt to hide it. Castiel just kissed his shoulder, trying to pry the arms away. Sam pushed him back and began standing up, his face morphed into an angry frown. However, the angel wrapped his arms around him, holding the young man down.

"Don't, Sam! You're beautiful" Castiel whispered into his human's ear. Feeling the trembling of his lover, he started rocking him soothingly. "Like I said before, you're glowing with life. The life that we created… together." He caressed Sam's belly, feeling their child move at the touch.

"But I'm… h-hideous" Sam choked out, tightening his arms around himself, his shoulders drooping with shame. Castiel immediately pulled him upright then gently eased Sam's hold around the young man's belly, resting their hands on the stretched skin.

"Sam" Castiel spoke, "when I first met you, my first thought was: 'I've never met such a mysterious human in my whole existence'. Even though Dean was assigned to me as my charge, I always looked out for you, too. As I got to know you, I realized that you were the most beautiful creature I've ever met in this world. I was falling in love with you, but you were only considering me as a close acquaintance, not quite as a friend, but close enough."

"And now?" Sam asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"You're still the most beautiful, wonderful creature I've ever met" Castiel answered, kissing the back of Sam's neck affectionately. "But as I watch you going through this unbelievably magnificent miracle, giving us a chance at a family, I know how lucky I was to have the rarest, even more gorgeous creature with me, the one beauty that can defeat even Heaven's creations in my eyes."

"Isn't that blasphemy?" Sam sniffed, leaning against his angel.

"For you, I would even make a deal with a demon" Castiel stated firmly, passionate fire filling his sky-blue irises.

"Thanks" Sam breathed, turning his head into the crook of the angel's neck and pressing a kiss onto the pale skin. Castiel just continued rocking him, the motion lulling Sam into a small nap. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he shoot up with a gasp.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Castiel asked worriedly. "Is it the baby?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed with a laugh. "She kicked! She finally kicked!"

Castiel's eyes went wide at the words and he quickly smoothed his hands onto Sam's belly. Sam was chewing on his lower lip, hoping that his baby girl wouldn't let them down. His own hands were lying on his belly, too, encouraging their daughter to kick again.

Suddenly Sam gasped, as something nudged him from the inside. Castiel's eyes widened to saucers, when the nudge landed under his fingers. After a couple seconds, another nudge landed on the same place, this one stronger: it lifted one of the angel's fingers. Sam startled at the stronger kick, grimacing at the thought of her playing soccer with his kidneys later. However, his worries were chased away by the sweet kiss Castiel gave onto his lips. Feeling happiness overwhelm him at the thought of their daughter kicking the first time, Sam forgot his issue with his shape and soon the pair sank into the ocean of white sheets and their flaming love.

* * *

By the time Dean arrived back to the motel room, the pair was dressed again and was sitting on the couch. They passed the time with cuddling and talking to their child, enjoying the feel of a vibrant life inside Sam, the baby landing kicks to their hands energetically. When Castiel would lean down to whisper something to their daughter, Sam would stroke the angel's hair in appreciation and joy.

"Well" Dean spoke, breaking up the moment on the couch. The pair looked at him startled since they didn't hear his arrival. "Looks like you're in a good mood today."

"Yeah" Sam nodded with a bright grin, Castiel kissing his cheek. "Our little girl finally decided to let everyone know that she's on her way." At Dean's raised eyebrow Sam chuckled. "She kicked, started this morning."

"Really?" Dean's eyes widened at the news. It seemed he wanted to say something else but changed his mind. However, Sam caught the curiosity and a little longing.

"Would you like to feel it?" he asked softly, shocking Dean.

"I-I don't know…" Dean was clearly embarrassed by the question, but Sam saw the want in his eyes, so he beckoned his brother closer. Dean stepped to the couch and took a seat at Sam's free side. The young man grabbed his hand and guided it onto his belly just off to the left of his bellybutton. As soon as Dean's fingers settled onto the warm skin, a nudge under his palm startled him.

"Is that…?" Dean whispered in awe, as another strong nudge landed onto the same place. Sam nodded with a flinch but still grinning, completely over the moon that he felt his daughter kick finally. "Wow, this is awesome…" Dean muttered and took his hand away.

"Did you find anything?" Sam questioned, rubbing soothing circles onto his belly when the baby got excited.

"Yeah, there's a haunting nearby" Dean replied in his firm business tone. "I already took a look at the house; the family is away on vacation. EMF was off the charts and I was already at the library checking the house's history. Now I just have to torch the bones tonight and the case is pretty much closed."

"You shouldn't go out there alone" Sam said worriedly, feeling proud of his brother for the research he did.

"It's just a typical salt-and-burn. I'm not gonna get hurt."

"I know. Just… I would feel better if there was someone with you watching your back. Please!" With that Sam turned to his last weapon: the Puppy Eyes of Doom. Castiel sniggered at the sight, knowing from his own experience that Dean will cave in. He gave him one second.

"Fine" Dean agreed as expected, ignoring Sam's satisfied grin and Cas' chuckle. "But I don't have anyone to come with me. And I'm not taking you."

"I didn't mean to take me" Sam rolled his eyes, caressing his belly lovingly. "But I'm sure Cas can help you out." With that he turned to his angel with a questioning look.

"I'm available now, so yes, I can go" the angel answered with a nod. Sam gave him a grateful kiss.

"Alright, but on one condition" Dean spoke up. "I want to do something tonight, so no angelic interruption, okay?"

"I will be watching from your car" Castiel informed the man. "I will only step in if there is an imminent danger to you."

"Deal" Dean nodded and looked out the window: it was already dark. "Alright then, we should go." Dean and Castiel stood up, the angel waiting for the man to get his things together. "Take care of yourself, Sammy!" Dean called back from the doorway.

"You, too!" Sam replied with a wave over the couch. Soon the Impala's rumble faded away into the distance. "What do you say we go to sleep, sweetie?" he spoke up, stroking his belly. The baby kicked again, causing Sam to laugh out a little then he staggered up and went into the bathroom. He didn't notice the shadow flitting across in the window.

* * *

The cemetery, where the body was buried, was on the other side of town. As the Impala parked in front of the gates and the engine was shut off, Dean climbed out to get his shotgun full of rock-salt, duffel bag slung over his shoulder. When he returned from the trunk, he leaned down to his window.

"Alright, I'm goin' in" he spoke to the angel in the passenger seat. "Just keep a lookout, okay?" He waited for the angel's nod before walking into the cemetery. He found the correct grave and putting his bag down he began digging. Soon he fell into a rhythm, unconsciously whistling a matching song while he worked. After long minutes of digging, his shovel hit a wooden surface, so he busted it in. A skull looked back at him through the hole he made, cleaned down of flesh and skin by nature and time. He widened the hole with a few more hits, revealing the entire body then he jumped out of the grave to get the salt, lighter fluid and matches.

A harsh wail interrupted his search, so he snatched his gun up and turned towards the sound. Seeing the ghost approaching, he blasted it with rock-salt and the apparition dissolved. Dean quickly grabbed the salt and the lighter fluid and tucking his gun under his arm, he began pouring them onto the body. Just as he finished, the ghost returned for another attack, but Dean shot at it without hesitation. He quickly lit a match and threw it into the grave. A final wail stabbed through the roar of flames as the spirit was banished. He stood there for a minute, in memory of the poor bastard who had no rest in the afterlife then as the flames got smaller, he picked the shovel up to rebury the coffin.

He was patting the ground with the back of the shovel, when he heard movement behind him. He whirled around, gun ready but he was only greeted with a white light that hurt his eyes. Dean turned away from it, only looking back when he heard the thud of a heavy object. As he blinked the small white spots from his eyes, he noticed a body on the ground and Castiel between them.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked confused.

"A demon" the angel answered. "It tried to attack you, while you were distracted. Are you alright?"

"Yes" Dean nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"But why was a demon here waiting for me?" Dean asked as he examined the body. The man was dead and probably had been when the demon possessed him.

"I don't know" Castiel answered, sending a silent prayer up for the poor soul of the demon's host. "But it was surprised when I appeared before it. It didn't expect me to be with you."

During the angel's explanation, Dean found a piece of note in the guy's jacket pocket as he searched for any means of identification. Only one sentence was written on it.

"'Don't let him get away!'" Dean read it out loud.

"What could that mean?" Castiel asked in worry as Dean stood up, his eyes running through the writing over and over again. Suddenly, horror etched itself into Dean's features.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried out, crumpling the paper. He looked at the angel, who was watching him with concern.

"We have to get back to Sam!"

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to offend anyone religious in this chapter. I respect every religion, even though I don't agree with some of their views. I just thought Sam would be pissed after what'd happened to him...  
> Enjoy!

The rush of water stopped with a tiny creak and Sam stepped out of the shower, picking up the towel from the counter. He gently dried his skin, his strokes turning even more loving as he reached his belly. The baby kicked at the gentleness, obviously happy with the attention. Sam laughed at that: she was certainly a Winchester. He sat down onto the toilet to dry his legs then pull his sweatpants up. His daughter kicked once more, protesting against being squished.

"I'm sorry, honey" Sam spoke up, caressing his belly soothingly. "But I had to do it. Next time your Daddy can help me, okay?" The answer was another kick to his palm.

Sam carefully stood up and put his T-shirt on. Even though he was alone, he already got used to changing in the bathroom, not that confident because of his weight-gain. Castiel was always telling him he was beautiful, but Sam just couldn't believe it. Cleaning down the mirror, he took a good look at himself. He felt amazement fill him every time he checked himself over in the mirror. He was completely awed how a tiny life can grow inside him, his own flesh and blood. He closed his eyes, forcing his tears back, not wanting to upset his baby girl with his raging hormones.

"How about we get some sleep, sweetie?" he spoke softly, stroking his belly as he walked out of the bathroom. He was just reaching the foot of his bed, when a particularly hard kick landed on his kidney, pushing a painful cry out of him. He hunched in on himself, rubbing the hurting area.

"Baby, don't hurt me, please!" Sam tried to sooth his daughter. "Everything's okay, honey, just calm down…" his words were cut off by another hard kick that sent a jolt of pain down his spine, his knees buckling from it. He sat down onto the bed, trying to breathe through the pain. He shushed his daughter, tears gathering in his eyes, not understanding what was wrong.

All of a sudden, dread flooded him, freezing the blood in his veins. He listened to the urge rearing its head in him to not turn his back towards the door. Keeping his eyes on it, he began scooting backwards on the bed, away from the entrance. When the mattress ran out from under him, he stumbled to his feet but continued backing away. Another painful kick made his steps falter, a frightened sob escaping his lungs. Something was wrong… Very, very wrong…

The next moment the door was blown off its hinges and upwards to the ceiling. After the meeting with the concrete, the broken wood crashed into the floor. Sam immediately saw the crack in the Devil's Trap on the ceiling then his eyes landed on the salt that scattered around the floor, the protection broken by the wind the explosion created. The crunching of footsteps on salt reached his ears and he quickly looked up.

A small petite form was standing in the kitchen area, her hands on her hips and a dark smirk on her lips. Dark brown irises stood out from pale features that were framed by long, wavy, dark brown locks. Sam immediately recognized the girl.

"Meg" he breathed in fear. He wasn't in any condition to fight the demon.

"Heya, Sammy" Meg spoke sweetly. "I missed you."

* * *

"What do you want?" Sam asked, praying for anyone to come to his help.

"Can't I come for a visit?" Meg complained with mock hurt. Sam wanted to retort, but his words were cut off by another strong kick to his kidney. Sam hunched in on himself from the pain, choking back the cry torn out of him. Before he could recover from the pain, he was pushed back with an unnatural force and pinned to the wall. He bit back a scream as pain stabbed into his back from the hit, fear growing in him for his baby. She was still kicking, though, letting him know to not worry about her being hurt.

Sam tried to break through the force, panting from the exertion, but his struggles just increased as Meg stalked closer to him. In her eyes were awe and hunger as she pinned her gaze to his belly. The baby must have felt the dark presence closing in on them, because her kicking became more vehement, causing Sam to wince.

"Oh, Sammy" Meg gushed as she reached him. "You're so big."

"Exorcizamus te…" Sam began the exorcism, but Meg was quicker: when she raised her hand, Sam choked on his words. His muscles tensed, when he couldn't get air in his lungs.

"Will you be a good boy?" Meg asked still sweetly. Sam nodded as much as he could from the invisible hold around his throat, but it was enough: with a deep breath the pressure vanished, leaving him coughing. "Now, let's see" Meg murmured, her gaze returning to Sam's belly. She carefully lifted the T-shirt up and laid her ice cold hands onto the warm skin, sending a disgusted shiver down Sam's spine.

"Leave us alone!" Sam spat out, but the demon ignored him.

"So strong." As Meg said that, a really hard kick landed on her palm and Sam felt such anger wash through him for a moment that left him panting and confused. What the hell was that? "Determined, stubborn" Meg continued, just grinning when another hard kick landed on her hand. Sam snarled at the demon, but the next moment the fury disappeared again. Sam didn't know what he was doing. It was like… he was channeling the baby? He thought it must be possible, since she was half-angel. However, this tired him out quickly, although he recovered from the exhaustion shortly.

"A perfect leader of Hell" Meg spoke again. Sam's breath stuck in his throat; what was she talking about? His baby the leader of Hell? That couldn't be… "Half-angel" Meg looked up at Sam with a satisfied grin, "half-demon."

Sam tried to swallow back a sob, but he wasn't that lucky. No, this can't happen! She couldn't be… He was hoping that the angelic half would cancel out Sam's tainted blood, at least the demonic part. He didn't want to curse his little girl with the same fate as his. He felt tears of grief slide down his cheek, inwardly apologizing constantly to his baby girl for condemning her soul to the same life as his…

"Hey!" a shout stabbed through the tension of the motel. When Meg turned around, she saw Dean charging at her, the demon-killing knife in his hand. In the last moment, her mouth snapped open and with a female scream the black smoke shot out of her body and flew out the door. When she disappeared, the force keeping Sam to the wall vanished, but the young man was so out of it with grief that he just tumbled into Dean's arms.

"Sammy?" Dean called out worriedly, his knees buckling under his brother's weight. He slowly lowered themselves to the ground and cradled the sobbing young man to his chest. "Shhhshhshh, Sammy, it's okay, she's gone now…"

"So sorry…" Sam sobbed out, not registering Dean's calming words. "So sorry, s-sweetie-e…" Dean was scared now. What could've happened that Sam was apologizing to his baby?

"Shhh, Sammy, shh, Cas will be here soon" he murmured, rocking his distressed sibling. "Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see… They just need to get the sigils off the wall…"

"Dean?" came Gabriel's voice. When Dean looked up, he saw Castiel rushing in and taking Sam from his arms. Dean gave his brother to the angel willingly, turning to Gabriel when he made sure Sam was in good hands. "What the heck happened?" the archangel asked as he looked around.

"Meg" Dean growled out as he stood up to assess the damage. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel fixed the door, the Devil's Trap and the salt line. "Thanks!"

"Why is Sam so out of it?" Gabriel asked quietly, taking in the distraught Winchester in his brother's arms.

"It has to do something with the baby" Dean replied nervously. He didn't want anything to happen to his niece. He saw the same determination in Gabriel's eyes and was grateful for it.

"We need to find out before something unforgivable happens" Gabriel stated and walked to the pair on the floor. Dean followed him and they crouched down next to them. Castiel looked up at them, sending a pleading look to his brother, who laid a hand on the young angel's shoulder in comfort. "Sam, why don't you lie down for a bit?" Gabriel asked softly the younger Winchester. Sam didn't seem to hear him, still lost in his own mind. "Sam, you need to calm down" the archangel continued, his voice even softer, surprising Dean with it. "This is not good for your child."

For a minute there, it looked like Sam was still ignoring them, but then the harsh sobs were choked and swallowed down and Sam looked at the others from his angel's hold. Dean rubbed his back in comfort, when the young man let out a few hiccups, but at least he was settling down. His hand was rubbing his belly tenderly, while the other was clutching at Castiel's trenchcoat.

"Let's get you on your bed, kiddo" Gabriel spoke and between the three of them they escorted the tired young man onto his bed. Castiel climbed in next to his human, pulling him into his arms, Sam's back to his chest. His hands found their way onto Sam's belly, linking his fingers with Sam's when they met. Their daughter was kicking gently at their touch, almost like comforting her parents.

"What happened, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, taking a seat next to his brother on the edge of the bed. He felt Gabriel's presence behind him, who was watching the young man intently.

"I was done with my sh-shower" Sam started, sniffling and his breaths hitching. The presence and protective hold of Castiel, though, helped him to remain calm. "I came out of the bathroom, and w-was getting ready for bed when she k-kicked me really hard…" A tear ran down his cheek and landed on the pillow. "It hurt… She got my kidney, I think… It's okay, sweetie" he looked down at his covered belly. Castiel felt the soft shifting and kicking of their baby girl like she was apologizing. "I know you didn't want to hurt me. I love you, honey…"

"After another strong kick" Sam continued, not seeing the soft smiles on the others' faces at his conversation with the baby. "I got scared… I just got th-this feeling and I was s-scared to turn away from the door… It blew off, messing up every protection we had: the salt and the Trap… It was Meg…" Sam began trembling as the demon's words stabbed into his heart again.

"What did she say?" Dean asked, stroking his brother's hair soothingly.

"She touched me…" Sam shivered again in disgust. "She said she will be a perfect leader of Hell… She said my baby girl was half angel and half… half… demon…" Sam sobbed out and turned away from the world and into his angel's arms. Castiel looked at the others in horror and met with angry emeralds and furious sapphires.

"What should we do?" he asked softly, as finally Sam cried himself into sleep.

"I'm gonna ask Dad" Gabriel answered. "I don't think Meg was telling the truth. Or she was too dumb to see it. Until then you two have to take care of Sam" he turned to his brother and 'brother-in-law'. "Even angel-induced pregnancies can end in miscarriage."

After receiving nods as answers, he disappeared with a flutter of wings. Dean looked at his friend questioningly and Castiel nodded, tightening his hold on Sam. Dean went to shower then as he settled into his own bed, he sent another worried look towards his brother. Soon the siblings were both deeply asleep, the angel watching over their dreams.

* * *

Sam was sitting on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard. He was stroking his belly in soothing circles, not just to calm his child but himself, too. He was tired and his eyes were stinging from crying so hard last night. He wanted to forget that _it_ had never happened, but his mind was still reeling on the stuff Meg had said to him. About his innocent baby being the perfect leader of… _Hell…_ Sam shuddered at the thought. And the fact that he had tainted a poor, innocent soul with his curse… The guilt was eating him away, as he caressed his belly lovingly.

He didn't mean to condemn his baby girl to the same fate as his was. He thought all this time, as the pregnancy developed, that maybe the poison in his veins had been cancelled by the angelic blood and DNA. Well, it seemed he had been wrong – again.

Speaking of angel, Castiel still hasn't returned. He'd been by Sam's side that morning, worried to death for the both of them. Sam had reassured him that he'd felt better than the previous night but he had let the angel pull him into his arms and comfort him some more. Their child had been silent at the time, not like now as she was kicking up a storm. She must have been sleeping.

Sam was on strict bed rest until the angel returned from Heaven. When Castiel had stood up to get some of the breakfast Dean had brought back just before Sam had woken up, Sam had felt the press of his bladder. However, when he'd begun getting onto his feet, he'd cried out in agony, as pain had exploded in his back, and collapsed back onto the bed. Castiel and Dean had rushed back into the room to look for danger then the angel hurried to Sam's side. The two had tried calling for Gabriel, none of them wanting to cause more harm to Sam or the baby, but the archangel hadn't answered. So, now Castiel was up in Heaven to search for his brother, while Dean was looking out for his own.

Suddenly, flutter of wings echoed in the motel room and Castiel appeared next to Sam with Gabriel on the other side of the bed.

"So" Gabriel spoke when Dean joined them sitting down onto the free bed. "Lil' bro here says that you're in pain. Is that right?"

"Yeah" Sam replied glumly, emotional exhaustion just pouring off of his posture. "In my back. I couldn't straighten out."

"Alright" Gabriel nodded. "I'll examine you. If it hurts even a little bit, let me know immediately! Don't try to hide it!" After another nod, Gabriel laid a hand onto Sam's belly, while the other slid onto the young man's back. A faint glow covered his hands that Sam guessed he could see because of the angelic mating.

"Well" Gabriel spoke after he finished "I have good news and slightly bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The… bad news" Sam answered, one eyebrow lifted in confusion. He exchanged a brief look with Castiel, who looked just as puzzled as him.

"Your back is bruised" Gabriel stated, unable to keep the cheerful tone out of his voice. "I can heal it for you if you want, but you need to take it easy for the rest of the day, just to be sure."

"Thanks" Sam sent a tired smile to the archangel. "That's all?" he frowned in confusion. "What's the good news?"

"Baby Winchester is healthy and strong."

"We kind of guessed that already" Castiel commented in his bemused, gruff way. Sam, though, narrowed his eyes at the smirk on the archangel's face.

"Not good enough?" Gabriel chuckled at the glare the pregnant human threw his way. "Well then: your baby is a perfectly healthy child, half-angel" his smile grew wider, "half human."

Sam gasped, his eyes widening in hope. Castiel was stumped, as well. When tears of joy ran down Sam's cheeks, the angel pulled the young man into his arms tightly, pressing a firm, loving kiss onto his mate's lips. Dean smiled at the pair's happiness and noticed the genuine smile on Gabriel's face. He found it odd on the features of the Trickster.

"Does this mean…?" Sam choked out hopefully. "But how…?"

"The kids parents are an angel and a human" the archangel returned back to his snarky self. "You do the math."

"But Gabe…" this was the first time Sam called the archangel by a nickname, which came as a surprise not just to the addressed one, but to the others and even to Sam himself. "I-I have demon blood in me" Sam continued with a faint blush under his tired eyes. "Shouldn't she have gotten it from me or something?"

"She should have, if there was someone to give it to her" Gabriel answered, lifting an eyebrow suggestively. Dean straightened out instantly as the sentence left the angel's mouth. Sam was now gaping at Gabriel, too, stunned from this revelation.

"Are you saying…?"

"The demon blood was purged from your system the moment you two have mated." A new voice resounded in the room, coming from the end of the bed. All of them snapped their heads in that way.

Chuck was standing there, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, a big change from the worn clothes he'd had during the Apocalypse. He had a genuine smile on his face, which grew some when his gaze landed on Sam. This and the satisfied glint that flashed in the light brown eyes when they glanced at the young man's belly filled Sam with anger.

"Father" the two angels greeted the newcomer with respectful nods.

"I'm glad you are well, Sam" God spoke with a gentle smile after nodding to His sons in greeting.

"I'm sure you are" Sam sneered angrily, almost spitting out his hateful words. Dean swallowed nervously at his brother's disrespectful tone, fearing that God would be angry with them. However, He just looked back at Sam with mild confusion.

"Of course, I am…"

"Like hell you are!" Sam shouted cutting Him off. "You're just glad your grandchild is okay, not me!" The others watched the two warily, the harsh accusation hanging in the air, filling the silence with tension. Dean was shocked that Sam's words seemed to render God speechless. He sure hasn't thought that it was possible.

"Sam…" God started still taken aback, but the young man interrupted Him again.

"Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You did this to me!" Angry tears overflowed in the hazel green eyes. Even though his words were harsh, Sam had a protective hold on his belly. " _You_ made Cas do what he did."

"I just wanted to make you happy…" God tried to explain, but once again he couldn't. Dean felt more fascinated and awkward from the argument between his little brother and God himself.

"We were happy!" Sam shouted furiously. If he hadn't been pregnant, he would've probably jumped onto God, beating Him up. "You had no right to interfere in our relationship! If you'd just waited a few more weeks, we could've gotten there in our own pace! That much time is like a second to you or even less! I could've lived without experiencing _that!"_

"I didn't know…"

"You think that bullshit will work on me?" Sam snarled even angrier than before, which discouraged the others to get between the two. "You're God, for… crying out loud!" A slight red tint appeared on Sam's cheek, when he paused. He wanted to say 'for Christ's sake', but found it inappropriate and kind of bizarre to say that to God. "You're supposed to know everything!"

The silence in the room cut into everything and every one. Dean and Gabriel shifted at the tension, avoiding looking at the fighting pair. Castiel had an arm around Sam's shoulders, but he was as stiff as a statue from nervousness. They all waited with baited breath for God's answer. The light brown eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Sam" He spoke softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"The only good thing from that whole situation is my child" Sam growled, his eyes drilling into Him menacingly, but his strokes on his belly were tender and loving. After a slight pause, Sam continued, but his tone was choked as he was fighting with his tears and emotions:

"I hope you're proud of your children. Now I certainly know from where we inherited selfishness."

The last sentence made God flinch, which increased Dean's shock. He just couldn't believe Sam's luck with God. Personally, he was still waiting for a white flash that meant that his brother was smitten for his insults. Sam pulled his gaze away from God and buried his face onto Castiel's shoulder. Soft sobs broke out of him, muffled by the trenchcoat, but everyone heard them clearly. God just stood in his place, watching the young man that had to suffer through so much. He lowered his head in shame for letting the world out of His control.

"I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me" He muttered dejectedly and vanished. Sam let out a muffled, wet snort. Who would've thought that God would ask for forgiveness from a simple human being? He felt Cas' arms wrap around him and a soothing kiss land on his locks. He felt Gabriel's power radiate through his back, probably healing the bruise in it. Soon he was laid down on his bed, still in Castiel's arms and he drifted away to sleep.

_TBC  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Dean/Gabriel in here! Just so you're prepared...  
> Enjoy!

The seventh week arrived without any incidents. Sam's stomach looked like it couldn't grow more even if he wanted it to. He had some sleepless nights from the swift kicks of his child, but Castiel was always there to calm her down and help him sleep. After he'd been given the permission to get up from the bed, Dean had gotten them and their stuff into the Impala and had driven to the next town.

From the seventh week Sam had to lean backwards a bit to keep himself in balance and he needed help to stand up and sit down. When he heard a faint snicker from his brother, he knew that the peaceful period of normal walking has ended. Every time he walked in front of the mirror, he would give his reflection a fierce glare for showing him waddling. His back and ankles began hurting, as well, from the extra weight, but Castiel quickly got hold of the opportunity to give him backrubs or foot massages. Dean would leave the motel room in that time of the day, which may had something to do with Sam's loud moans of relief from the rubs on the best spots.

In the middle of the week, Sam was lounging in an armchair, his feet propped up on the coffee table and his nose buried in a Supernatural book. Ever since the demon fiasco, he tried to do everything to get it out of his head, or at least distract his mind from the prospect of Meg returning to get his child. He was rubbing his stomach unconsciously, the motions soothing for both him and the baby.

The door of the motel room opened and Dean marched in with huge bags of lunch. Sam's appetite grew with the baby, but it seemed his crazy food cravings stopped for now. Sam marked the page he was on and carefully sat up, putting the book onto the coffee table.

"Gosh, I'm hungry" he moaned, smelling the delicious aromas of the food. Ever since the fight between him and God, Sam refused to say His name in any way. When his mind would lean towards 'God', he would steer it away and towards some replacement word, like 'gosh'.

"Do you need any help?" Dean asked, noticing Sam's stubborn struggle to get up. After some huffing and groaning Sam nodded, so Dean helped his brother up from the armchair. As always, a muttered 'Thanks' was the reply. "I got you double from everything you asked" Dean said, walking back to the table. He began pulling the food out of the bags when he heard a sharp intake of breath beside him. Turning that way, he saw Sam holding himself up with one hand on the back of a chair, while his other hand was on his belly. He had a deep frown on his face.

"You okay, Sammy?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I think so" Sam nodded distractedly, his tensed up body relaxing some. "Maybe it was just cra-" Sam gasped and hunched in on himself, his expression turning into a pained one. When Dean hurried to his side and got an arm around his shoulders, he felt Sam's shaking as the young man let up, gasping for breath. Dean rubbed Sam's back to help him through the shock of… something that he just went through.

"Sammy, what is it?" he asked, trying to keep calm for his brother's sake. Sam didn't answer, feeling his stomach gently, giving Dean a suspicion about the pain.

"I… I don't know…" Sam murmured shakily, his gaze glazing over with fear. "It's my stom-" Sam was cut off by another wave of pain, as he gasped again and tensed, doubling from it.

"Alright" Dean said softly, stroking his brother's back. "Let's get you into bed, okay?" He waited for Sam to relax and nod then he escorted his brother to the bed carefully. He got the young man into a reclining position against the headboard. When he sat down into a chair that he pulled from the table to the side of the bed, and took hold of Sam's hand, his brother's grip tightened from another wave of pain. "Alright, it's alright, just ride it out…"

"De…" Sam panted as the last pain ended, stronger than the previous ones. "I think I'm… having contractions…"

"Are you… are you in labor?" Dean asked a little stunned and panic filling him. He didn't know anything about childbirth! "Should I call Cas or Gabriel?" Sam nodded quickly just before another gasp escaped him, tightening his hold around Dean's hand. Dean closed his eyes and sent up a prayer for both of the angels, not wanting to cause more distress for his brother with his shouts towards the ceiling.

Almost instantly the flutter of wings resounded in the room and the brothers turned to that way. Castiel and Gabriel were standing side by side in the middle of the room. The younger angel quickly got onto the bed next to Sam, pulling him into his arms. Sam sagged against the angel with relief, knowing he wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked stepping to Dean. Just then another gasp tore out of Sam as the young man screwed his eyes shut from the intensity of the pain. When Sam loosened up, Gabriel got his attention. "When the next pain comes, try to breathe with me, alright? You need to stay calm." Sam nodded and the archangel placed his hands onto the young man's large belly. Soon the next contraction came and Sam tried to copy Gabriel's breathing. To his relief, it worked: the pain was weaker now. After it passed, Sam's body leaned tiredly into Castiel's side.

"I know what's going on" Gabriel spoke up, his tone unusually soft. "Braxton-Hicks."

"F-False contractions?" Sam asked, his breathing becoming more controlled. He felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders: he didn't want to give birth yet.

"Yes" Gabriel nodded. "Your body's getting prepared for the birth."

"How will I…?"

"Not in the natural way" Gabriel lifted his hand to stop Sam's question. "You'll need to get through some contractions, so the baby can move lower. But Father's going to come to get her out of you, when the time is right." Sam's gaze darkened at the mention of his 'father-in-law', but didn't say anything. "Until then, you need to remain as calm as possible. These contractions can be a pain if you're under a lot of stress."

"I've noticed" Sam muttered, suddenly exhausted. Castiel laid him down and helped him to sleep. The soft hum from the angel lulled Sam into a peaceful dream with a family he was soon going to get.

* * *

In the following days, Sam was careful not to stress himself too much about anything, not wanting another episode of Braxton-Hicks. He was scared, however, of the actual contractions, knowing how much more painful they will be, and of course, meeting his 'father-in-law' again. He was still angry about what He did to him, but he realized that he can't forbid Him to see His grandchild.

With these troubling thoughts and some relaxing techniques, the eighth week rolled in. Sam was glad that Castiel was there to help him even more, as his backaches grew in intensity, and even his brother had trouble helping him up from a sitting position. With Castiel, however, came an extra: Gabriel.

Whenever the angel would visit Sam, the archangel accompanied him with an excuse to examine Sam and the baby. Sam noticed, though, that after the check-ups, Gabriel would stand up as if to leave them, but instead he would join Dean at the kitchen table or if Dean was in the shower or out for food or something, Gabriel would wait for him at the table, patiently humming and drumming his fingers to a tune Sam recognized as Metallica's Some Kind Of Monster.

Sam didn't have any luck to investigate this oddity, because when Castiel was there with him, they would give their full attention to the baby, or the angel would give his human a foot or back massage – which Sam enjoyed very _very_ much, and which usually – or more like always – ended with waves of passion and mountains of pleasure. This effectively chased Dean and Gabriel out of the motel room and only when Dean returned alone, whistling and cheerful like never before did Sam remember his curiosity on the archangel's behavior.

However, one day, his prayers were answered.

* * *

"Leave me alone! I'm busy."

"You're seriously pulling the 'hard to get' card? On me?"

"Keep your voice down! If you wake Sam up…"

Sam was awoken in the middle of his snore by the hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He had a split second to decide whether he would open his eyes and ask Gabriel what he was doing here or he would feign sleep for a little more and listen in on the conversation. He didn't have to strain to make that decision.

Returning to his snores he mastered over the years, he opened his eyes to slits, peeking out hoping to catch the pair, only to curse inwardly, when he found out his head was turned away from the kitchen and towards the window. He remembered falling asleep sitting up, which he began doing more frequently since the first day of the week. He found out that when he squeezed his back against the pillows, the pain would ebb away slowly, and also he could breathe freely in this position without the weight of the baby pushing down on him. But he should return to his investigation.

For now, he would just listen in on the pair, waiting for an opportunity.

"See?" he heard Gabriel's hushed voice. "He's still trying to suck the drapes off the window."

"Come on!" Dean answered quietly. "He's not that bad."

"Yeah, that was you."

A small thump and Gabriel's startled yelp signed that Dean whacked the archangel around the head. After a brief pause Dean chuckled.

"You're not nearly as good at that as Sammy, you know that?"

"Well, it's hard to beat Mr. 'I's an adowable puppy and I'd just wove you to hug me' over there" Sam had to use sheer will power to keep his snores steady and not to burst out laughing at that.

"He had years to train himself and it wasn't hard to perfect it with his puppy-like face."

"I had millennia of training" Gabriel answered indignantly, but it sounded more like a whine.

"Maybe, but as I recall you spent the last couple of them as a Trickster, which job didn't require it when you applied" Dean answered in an almost casual, indifferent tone. The rustle of papers left Sam a little unsure. Was Dean leafing through the files of a case or did Gabriel snatch said files out of Dean's hands? He was getting annoyed with not seeing them. At that moment the gentle kick of his baby gave him an idea. Suppressing a smile, he listened in on the conversation further.

"Well, Mr. Smartypants" Gabriel said still in that huffy tone, "I had to use them to save my relationship with Kali." At the name of the Goddess, Dean let out a barely audible growl, but Sam picked it up anyway. The baby gave a gentle but sharp kick, as if she was saying she was ready for the sign.

"Didn't she dump you?"

"Well…" Gabriel's voice was a little hesitant, "yeah, but…"

"And you want to prove your point how exactly?" came Dean's words of finality, closing down the whole conversation. Sam brushed his thumb over his belly and at that came a strong kick. On cue, Sam let out a loud snort and shifted some, letting his head loll onto his other shoulder, finally facing the bickering pair. With some more shifting he caressed his belly in thanks and the baby answered with another soft nudge. He was amazed sometimes how he could read his baby's feelings just by kicks.

There was a slightly tense silence in the room and Sam felt two pairs of eyes on him as Dean and Gabriel watched him worriedly. Only when Sam began his perfected fake-snores again did the tension evaporate and the others returned to their conversation. Sam opened his eyes again slightly and sneaked a look at his brother.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table snatching the papers back from the other side of the table where Gabriel seemed to have thrown them. Sam saw Gabriel at his brother's side, his face in a disappointed pout, as the angel watched the human returning to ignore him.

"Come on, please! Just once" Gabriel was definitely whining now, and Sam had to stifle his laugh again and keep his snores up. He couldn't believe that he managed it.

"Gabe, I'm busy." That was interesting: Dean never called the angel on this nickname.

"Pleeease! Pretty pleeeease!" Gabriel whined with a poor imitation of Sam's puppy look. To Sam's utter surprise, Dean sighed and then:

"Oh, fine! Just quit whining!"

Gabriel's eyes lit up like he just stepped into a candy store on a free-candy-day. After a blinding smile, he… Sam's eyes opened fully for a moment before he hastily closed it into slits again, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. Gabriel was leaning in towards his brother like he was trying… But then Dean turned his head away and refocused his attention to the papers in his hands. Sam was sure Gabriel's dumbfounded expression caused a crack in one of his ribs when he swallowed his bubbling laughter down. The pair was too preoccupied to notice the slight hitch in his snoring. Sam saw the curve of a tiny smirk on Dean's profile, but he knew the angel could only see the serious half of the man's expression.

"But… you said…" Gabriel stuttered out, still in shock of being turned down.

"I said I'll do it" Dean said in a tone that said the discussion was over. "I didn't say when."

"Ooh, you're getting smarter" Gabriel smiled his Trickster-smirk, waving a finger at Dean.

"I'm not brain-dead, when Sam is unavailable, you know" Dean's casual words brought an unworldly fury into Gabriel's eyes. When he spoke, Sam saw an archangel, not the Trickster.

"Don't you say that!" he said seriously. "Don't you belittle yourself! You're a wonderful person and I'll do everything to make you realize that."

Sam was taken aback. This passionate behavior was familiar. Cas always did this to him, when Sam was feeling worthless. Could it be…?

"Thanks" came Dean's slightly choked reply, before he fixed his eyes onto the paper. Sam saw the battle on his brother's face to keep his tears in bay. In the flash of a second, the Archangel Gabriel was gone, replaced by the more caring version of the Trickster.

"Just because you're smart, doesn't mean you can't get smarter" he said, crossing his arms on Dean's shoulder and leaning his head on them, at the same time leaning close to Dean's ear. The conversation was seemingly finished, when Gabriel turned his eyes onto the papers in Dean's hands.

_'Time to "wake up"'_ Sam thought and as if on cue, another sharp kick landed on the inside of his belly. With a surprised and not faked snort, Sam shot his head up, reminding himself to blink owlishly, like he just woke from a deep sleep.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean's voice and he looked at his brother scrubbing one eye with his knuckles. The man was tense, ready to jump if Sam needed anything. Gabriel was the same. "You okay?" Dean asked, when he earned Sam's attention.

"Yeah, just a kick" Sam replied, a yawn breaking out of him unexpectedly. He scrubbed his other eye, as well, while caressing his belly. When he finished, he turned to the pair. "Hey, Gabe" he greeted the angel, who nodded back with a smile. "Case?" Sam nodded at the papers questioningly.

"Haunted house. At first I thought it was worth it, but now…" Dean answered, putting the papers down. "I'm not that sure."

"Let me guess" Sam said, leaning back against the headboard, feeling the twinge of a backache. "Teenagers."

"Bingo."

Sam groaned when his bladder started protesting and he scooted to the edge of his bed with a sigh. He rested a hand on his belly, which grew almost another inch, although it seemed that it finally stopped. With a sigh he looked at Dean and Gabriel.

"Er… Can you…?" he began with a blush, but then a flutter of wings interrupted him.

"I'll do it" Castiel spoke as he arrived. He helped Sam up with ease and the two walked – or in Sam's case, waddled – into the bathroom. After the door closed behind them, Sam gave the toilet a disgusted look. Castiel helped him sit down on it after pulling the young man's pants down. Sam buried his face in his hands, feeling ashamed of being reduced to this. Castiel wound his arms around him in comfort, just holding him wordlessly.

After a couple of seconds, Sam began sobbing softly. Castiel sighed, his heart aching for his beautiful human. This was a usual routine between them. Sam felt humiliated in this position, breaking down every time. At the first occasion, Dean had called him, only to find the two in the bathroom, Sam in tears and glaring at his brother, who had backed into the wall in fear. Castiel had told the older Winchester to leave Sam to him, and now every time Sam had to go to the bathroom, it was Castiel accompanying him. When Dean explained Sam's feelings to him, the man said it was because Sam was 'peeing like a girl'. Sam had already had an outburst at being a little feminine during the pregnancy, so Castiel understood Sam's resentment of this situation.

"Sorry" Sam hiccupped, wiping his tears away when he pulled out of the angel's embrace.

"Don't be" Castiel said calmly. "I understand how you must feel. And I don't blame you for it."

"It's just… I can't even…" Sam broke down into tears again and Cas pulled him back into his arms. "It's just s-so damn h-hard."

"I can imagine" Castiel murmured, stroking his human's silky brown locks. After a few minutes Sam pulled himself together and let the angel take care of him. He washed his face to get rid of the tears then the two stepped out of the bathroom. What greeted them outside halted them in their tracks.

Dean was tightly wrapped into Gabriel's arms, the two glued together by the lips. It was slow and sensual and even there was an outstanding height difference, it was painfully obvious that Dean was the submissive in the kiss. Sam saw as Dean leaned into the archangel, one arm wrapped around Gabriel's neck, his free hand cupping the other's cheek. Gabriel had an arm around Dean's waist, keeping him up since Dean's knees were most likely weak from pleasure, while the other hand was gripping the human's short blonde tresses to guide the kiss.

A couple of blinks later Sam realized he wasn't imagining the sight. After a few more seconds he realized that his suspicion was correct: Gabriel was trying to kiss Dean at the table! Gabriel was courting his brother ever since the archangel started his frequent 'check-ups'.

When Sam finally kick-started his brain, he cleared his throat loudly. The kissing pair broke away from each other, freezing in their places then slowly turning their heads towards Sam and Castiel. Their wide eyes showed that they weren't meant to be caught.

"What's going on here, Gabriel?" Sam asked in a low, dangerous tone, eyes narrowed, face drawn into a frown. Dean tried to jump away and out of Gabriel's arms, his gaze glinting with protectiveness despite the fear of Sam's wrath. The archangel, however, didn't let him.

"It's what it looks like" Gabriel answered with a meek little shrug. "Dean and I are…" he glanced at Dean questioningly, who nodded without hesitation, "Together" he finished with a confident smile, which melted off of his face rather quickly, when he saw Sam's fiery gaze. The pair didn't dare to say a word, in fear of a blow-up.

Sam watched them attentively, searching for any signs of something fishy with the two, especially the angel. Noticing none, he rounded on Gabriel:

"If you dare to hurt him in any way, you're going to wish you weren't resurrected, understand?" The angel swallowed at the threat and Sam saw the tightening of Dean's arms around him.

"I can't exactly promise that, can I?" Gabriel smirked suggestively. Dean closed his eyes like he wanted to face-palm at the angel's words.

"Too much information, Gabe" Sam shook his head, turning towards the bed. Hearing the nickname, the archangel relaxed into Dean's arms. When Sam reached his bed, he noticed that Cas was not beside him to help. When he turned back, he found his angel standing in the same spot, icy-blue gaze fixed into Dean's emerald eyes.

"The same goes for you, Dean" Castiel spoke with the same low tone Sam had used. Dean swallowed but nodded. Gabriel's eyes teared up at the protectiveness of his brother. Sam guessed the archangel almost forgot what it was like to be cared for by a sibling. Finally Cas relaxed and sent a tiny smile towards the pair, giving them his consent and blessing this way. Sam waited patiently for the angel to help him into the bed, giving him a kiss of gratitude. When he looked up from his breakfast an hour later to check on his brother, he saw the two feeding each other lovingly. He knew then that he made a great decision letting his brother be with the archangel.

* * *

The days went by monotonously after finding out about Dean and Gabriel. Sam was on constant bed rest, not wanting to risk the baby, only getting up for trips to the bathroom. Sam enjoyed all the attention he received from his angel, who got him everything he needed and still voluntarily gave him massages. As Sam's due date came closer and closer, sex occurred less and less times. Sam felt like an addict, who was slowly weaned off of a drug. He complained a lot to Castiel, who just endured it soundlessly and calmly.

By the time the ninth week arrived, Sam was frustrated. He was huge and felt like if he moved, he would explode. His bladder was bothering him every ten minutes, his back hurt more and more, reaching the point where Sam seriously considered peeing in a bottle to avoid standing up again. But to top it all off, sex was now completely off-limits for him. He could barely reach himself for a simple handjob! The word 'irritated' was a serious understatement.

In the middle of the week Sam woke up feeling exceptionally grumpy. Dean and Gabriel, who were already flirting in the kitchen, noticed the young Winchester's mood and decided to tread on eggshells around him.

Sam pushed himself upwards and onto the edge of his bed. He began the long process of standing up, getting more and more annoyed with the failed attempts. Dean was considering offering help, but as if his brother was reading his mind, Sam sent him a fiery glare and he decided to back down.

After ten minutes of struggling – not like they were counting, honestly! – Sam finally stumbled up, catching the bedside table to keep himself from falling forward. Pushing his palm against his aching lower back, he waddled to the kitchen table, an angry frown perfectly arranged on his features. He plopped down onto a pulled out chair, his big belly barely fitting in behind the table. He glared at the tabletop sullenly, but still didn't say anything. Dean thought that the poor furniture would catch fire any moment now. He was relieved that he and Gabriel were standing in the other end of the room and they didn't have to suffer from Sam's grumpiness.

"Poor Sam" Gabriel whispered, not wanting the young man to hear it. "The last month of pregnancy can be a bitch."

"I think Sam takes it better than I would" Dean commented even quieter than the angel. "If I were in his shoes, I would totally throw a hissy fit and scream at any living soul by now."

"Then remind me later not to get you pregnant" Gabriel replied, smirking at Dean's blush.

"Cas, shut. UP!" Sam cried out all of a sudden, his chest heaving with anger. Dean looked around expecting the other angel to be in the room without them noticing his arrival, but there wasn't any sign of him.

"Um, Sam" he spoke silently, and blazing hazel eyes pinned onto him. "Cas is not here."

Sam lifted his head and looked around. When he saw Dean was right, his face crumpled and tears glided down his flushed cheeks. Dean carefully approached him and pulling another chair up beside his brother he sat down. He laid a reassuring hand onto Sam's shoulder tentatively, not wishing to upset him in his condition. His luck was with him now for a change: Sam just let out a few hiccups at his touch. Finally Dean wrapped an arm around the hitching shoulders and Sam leaned his head onto his big brother's, seeking comfort.

"I w-want h-h-er out alr-ready" Sam sobbed. Dean stroked his brother's locks gently and pressed a calming kiss onto his forehead. "I l-love her wi-ith my every b-breath, but I've had e-enough-gh…"

"Soon, Sammy" Dean comforted his brother, rocking him from side to side. "Soon you're gonna meet her. Just hold on for a little longer, okay?" Sam nodded with a sniff, but didn't make any impression of moving away. Dean pulled his chair closer and tightened his hold around Sam, who in turn burrowed himself into him, hiding his tearstained face into the crook of the man's neck.

Gabriel smiled at the brothers softly. He knew that the birth was close, even closer than they thought. But at the same time it meant that Meg's return was drawing closer, as well.

* * *

The sun was almost under the horizon, painting it in ruby red as it was getting ready to disappear. The motel room was quiet, and empty, except for one person sitting on the bed.

Sam was leaning against the headboard, his hands wandering across his belly, caressing the softened skin through the T-shirt. The baby inside him was quiet now, finally letting up her incessant kicking and shifting. He had a guess that the baby was finally in position and he would meet her soon.

He decided to walk around a bit, too anxious to sit still waiting for the others to return. He didn't know where they went, only that they'll be back shortly. During their absence, Sam cleaned the room thoroughly, all the while trying to find out what the other three were up to.

As he was getting ready to stand up, he felt the pain in his lower back return, but he ignored it. When he got to his feet, though, he had to catch his breath from the twinge, massaging his lower back to ease it. He began waddling from one side of the room to the other, breathing deeply against the fear that started creeping up on him. While his back was turned against the entrance door, he didn't notice the small crack slowly breaking the Devil's Trap on the ceiling or the small blast of wind blowing a streak in the salt in front of the door.

He took a deep breath as he looked out the window, wishing Dean would come back to at least keep him company. As he turned back, his heart leapt into his throat.

Meg was standing in front of him, a big, satisfied smirk almost splitting the gorgeous face in two.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's BABY TIME!  
> Enjoy!

"No" Sam breathed, taking a step back, eyes wide from fear. His arms instantly wrapped around his belly, trying to protect his daughter.

"Yes" Meg said gleefully, stepping forward at the same time. Her eyes were trained on Sam's stomach, hunger glinting in them.

"No, you can't have her!" Sam shouted angrily, but his voice shook from fear. Where are the others? Where is Cas?

"Yes, I can" Meg replied calmly. "He'll be perfect in the lead of Hell's armies."

"No, _she_ won't have any connection to you" Sam answered, angered by Meg's calm behavior.

"It's a boy, Sammy" Meg raised her voice. "A perfect, half-angel, half-demon boy."

"She's not half-demon, you stupid bitch!" Sam snarled furiously. All of a sudden, a hand seized his throat and Meg pulled his head down. He grabbed the thin wrist, but the hold on him was too strong.

"You're lying" Meg spoke quietly. "I saw him myself last time. He's half-demon, believe me." Sam's snort was choked, as Meg tightened her hold on his neck. "If you behave, I may not leave you here bleeding out like a sick dog, when I finally take him."

"Let him go!" came a deep voice from behind Meg. The demon turned away and her eyes flashed black at the sight of Castiel. With a smile she released Sam's neck, who staggered away taking deep breaths through his abused throat, one arm still around his belly.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you can't do anything" Meg said. Castiel disappeared, but Meg turned around to face him again. The angel was now right in front of her. He raised his hand and laid his palm on her forehead. When nothing happened, Meg smirked.

"See?" she said. "Your mojo's not working here. You shouldn't have come alone."

"Maybe" Castiel said, lowering his hand. Suddenly, Meg jerked with a gasp, yellow light flickering up inside her.

"But he didn't come alone" the cold voice of Dean Winchester floated into her ears like an icy wind. The knife in her back twisted then as her eyes rolled back into her head, it was yanked out of her. The body fell onto the floor with a thud.

Dean and Castiel gazed at the dead girl with hatred for the demon and pity for the innocent soul.

"Thanks" Dean said. Castiel nodded.

"Where's Gabriel?" the angel asked.

"Removing the rest of the sigils off the walls, I guess" Dean answered. Before they could continue, a pained cry echoed through the room.

Castiel was quick to catch Sam, who was hunched in on himself, almost falling forward from it. The young man grabbed his hand and gripped it so tightly that the angel thought it would break if he was human.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked, kneeling down to his little brother.

"Hurts… 'S time…" Sam grunted, hugging his rock hard belly. The others waited for the contraction to pass, before escorting Sam carefully onto the bed. Castiel carefully pulled the T-shirt off his human and gently leaned him against the headboard. Sitting down beside Sam, he resumed his hold on the young man's hand, who gripped it tightly as another contraction rippled through his body. When the pain reached its tip, Sam couldn't help but cry out again, tensing up so hard he was shaking from it.

"Sam, try to breathe through it!" came Gabriel's voice from the other side of the bed. "You want me to do it with you?" Sam nodded hastily, grabbing the archangel's hand with his free one. He glanced at Dean, who was sitting on the end of the bed, one hand lying comfortingly on one of his ankles. As another contraction came, Sam tried to copy Gabriel's breathing, but a whimper escaped him, hitching his breath.

"Dad will be here soon to take her out, okay?" Gabriel assured Sam in a calm, but firm tone. Sam nodded, panting from exhaustion and relief, before another contraction tore through his body so unexpectedly that he cried out again. He scrunched his eyes closed, trying to breathe like Gabriel showed him, but the pain took his breath away.

"Where is he?" he shouted, a sudden anger filling him when he didn't see God next to him as he opened his eyes.

"Soon, kiddo, soon" Gabriel comforted him. Castiel squeezed himself behind Sam, letting him to use his shoulder as a pillow. Sam nuzzled the angel's neck gratefully, but the next pain had him cry out and arch his back, his toes curling up from it. He was breathing through gritting teeth now, tears of pain running down the side of his face, sweat gluing his hair on his forehead and cheeks. When the pain subsided, he finally saw the familiar figure and could've cried from joy.

"It's alright, Sam" God spoke as He hurried to Sam's side, relieving Gabriel from his place. "You're almost there."

"Sorry" Sam grunted out, gripping God's hand tightly. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" God stroked Sam's cheek lovingly. "It should be me who's saying sorry. You had every right to be angry." Sam sobbed in relief as he saw the tender smile on God's face. "A big one's coming, brace yourself!" God said serenely and soon enough Sam threw his head back with a scream. As the contraction ended, Sam cried out again, but it was more from surprise than pain.

"What is it?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Moved… Moved down…" Sam gasped out fearfully. God stood up and placed his hands on Sam's stomach.

"Alright" he spoke quickly. "With the next one, I'm going to take her out. I need you to push as hard as you can." Sam nodded and braced himself for the next contraction. As it rippled through his body, a white light emanated from God's hands and engulfed his stomach. Feeling something dig into his skin, he began pushing with all his might, bearing down hard with Castiel propping him up. After a second, he felt a strong pull as God slowly withdrew his hands from his stomach. As the white light slowly subsided, Sam fell back into Castiel's arms with a huge sigh.

A shrill, high-pitched cry filled the motel room. Sam opened his eyes groggily and watched as God approached him with a tiny bundle of a pure white, fluffy towel. When the warm, wriggling body was placed in his arms, he pulled the towel away from the little face with a shaking hand. His eyes widened in awe and adoration.

"It's a girl" God stated with a gentle smile, squeezing Sam's shoulder proudly.

Sam gazed at the little baby in his arms. Even though his stomach was big by the end of the pregnancy, she was so tiny in his arms that he thought he would break her. He barely registered the small kiss Castiel pressed onto his temple, as he took in the small features. Under a mop of chestnut-brown locks a serene little face greeted his gaze. He could already make out the almond-shape of his eyes on her that were closed right now, the straight nose of Castiel's vessel, Jimmy, and the thin lips of Sam.

"She's beautiful" Sam choked out, pressing a soft kiss onto the tiny forehead. The feathery touch seemed to wake the baby, because she began wriggling a bit and with a whimper she opened her eyes: bright sky-blue seas lit up the room. When she saw her parents, she cried out happily, showing toothless gums and small adorable dimples. Tears finally broke free from Sam's eyes and he caressed the baby's cheek with the tip of his index finger. As he pulled it away, one small arm broke free of the towel and reached for his hand, catching Sam's pinkie. A moment later the other arm shot out and another five little fingers wrapped themselves around Sam's, holding on tightly. All this time, she was gazing intently into Sam's hazel-green irises.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam" he heard Castiel's whisper in his ear and turned his head towards the angel in time to receive a gentle kiss.

"You did well, Sam" God spoke as the pair broke away. "You're going to be great parents."

"Congrats, little bro'" Dean added quietly. Sam smiled at his brother gratefully. As he returned his gaze onto his daughter, he met with the cutest scene in the world: the baby was sucking on the tip of his pinkie, bright blue eyes blinking sleepily up at him. Sam's head lolled back onto Cas' shoulder and his eyes closed against his will. He felt someone lift the baby from his arms then he was pulled down into darkness.

* * *

He woke up to bright sunlight shining in through the window. His body was a little sore from the memory of the contractions and the nine weeks of carrying a baby in his stomach. He already missed the feeling, even though he was fed up with the pregnancy in the end. As he opened his eyes, he met with the ceiling above him: he was lying on his back, covered thoroughly in a blanket. He was wearing a soft shirt and a fresh pair of boxers. He felt really comfy, but the urge to see his daughter was stronger.

As he pushed himself up, he winced at the small twinge of pain in his stomach. Lifting his shirt up, he found a thin white scar across his abdomen like the one women get from a C-section. His stomach was back to the six-pack, all extra weight gone probably by God. Letting the shirt drop, he looked around the room he was in.

Expecting a motel room, he was fairly surprised by the huge bedroom he found himself in. He was sitting on a big, four-poster king bed, the covers like silk against his skin. A huge French window displayed a big backyard, green grass showing that it was well-maintained. The inside of the room was beautifully decorated, the walls, the drapes and the carpet cream-colored, with gorgeous oak furniture inside.

His awed observation of the room was interrupted by a sharp cry. He whipped his head towards the sound and found a beautifully carved, wooden crib next to the bed. Sam carefully got up and approached the crib. There she was: his tiny daughter looking up at him with wide, bright blue eyes glinting with happiness. Sam smiled at his baby, leaning down to caress the soft hair on the top of the baby's head. When she cried out happily, Sam reached in carefully and lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey there, sweetie" he cooed, completely melted by the sight of his beautiful daughter. The baby cried out happily at Sam's voice, recognizing it from anywhere immediately. Sam pressed a soft kiss onto the baby's head and his gaze roamed over the tiny form, taking in every little detail. He caressed the small fingers, before they curled around his pinkie again. He brushed his thumb lightly over the dimple that appeared when the baby cried out happily. She was wearing a pale pink baby-grow.

Sam lightly stroked the little girl's feet and got fiercely kicked for his efforts, followed by a shrill cry of happiness.

"Are you ticklish?" Sam cooed with a chuckle, pressing another kiss onto the baby's head. She just looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Did you see your Daddy, sweetie?"

"He's right here" came a deep voice from the doorway. Sam turned around, mindful of the precious little life in his arms. Castiel was leaning against the doorframe, watching the two with a smile. Sam was surprised to see the angel in jeans and a shirt, although the ever-present trenchcoat was not missing.

"Hey, Cas" Sam smiled at the angel brightly, showing whom their baby girl inherited her dimples from. "Where are we?"

"My Father brought us here after you fell asleep" Castiel explained as he stepped into the room and walked to his family. "It was a farm house in the middle of a clearing. A forest is surrounding us. He said we could live here until you recover and we find our own place."

"What about Dean and Gabe?"

"They're in the other end of the house. They are currently… occupied." Sam laughed softly at the blush creeping into Cas' cheeks. The angel smiled down at their daughter and stroked the baby's cheek with the back of a finger. The baby caught it quickly and pulled the tip into her mouth, sucking on it gently. "I think she's hungry" Castiel remarked thoughtfully.

"Do I have to…?" Sam started, but he was interrupted with a kiss and a chuckle.

"No, you don't" the angel answered, knowing well what Sam wanted to ask. "I'll get her a bottle." With that he walked out of the room. Sam smiled after him then slowly lowered himself onto the bed, scooting up to the headboard. The baby's thin lips puckered up slightly and she whimpered a bit.

"Shhh, Daddy's coming" he whispered, rocking her gently. "We're gonna fill your tummy nice and full, sweetie."

Just as he said it, Castiel returned with a bottle, giving it to Sam before joining his family on the bed. As soon as Sam held the bottle to her lips, she latched onto it and started suckling hungrily. The young parents watched their baby with adoration and joy clearly written all over their faces. The time strolled by them unseeingly, their concentration only on the little miracle suckling away contentedly.

When the bottle was emptied, Sam gave it to Castiel. He became worried when his little girl whimpered, bright blue eyes tearing up.

"You need to burp her" came Castiel's hesitant voice. Sam carefully lifted the baby to his shoulder, crooning to her gently and rubbing her back. Soon a fairly moderate burp broke out of the baby and she settled down. "Sleep well, my darling" Castiel whispered, seeing the slowly closing eyelids. When the baby fell asleep, Sam lowered her back to his chest, just holding the warm body close.

"We should name her" he spoke softly. They spent the next minutes silently contemplating on a name that suited the little girl.

"What do you think of Eleanor?" Castiel suggested. "It means 'ray of sun'."

"I like it" Sam agreed with a smile. He looked down at his daughter.

"Welcome, Eleanor Mary Winchester."

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, guys, this the end. Hope you liked this story!  
> I'm considering doing some timestamps with the little family. What do you think?  
> Enjoy the (for now?) last chapter!  
> See you, guys!

The trill of birds echoed through the fresh air of spring. The trees and bushes were filled with bright colors, the flowers blooming in the warm caress of the sun. The rays reflected from the huge windows and the white walls of the suburban house on the outskirts of Kansas, Lawrence. Children's laughter was blown away by the wind, spreading the cheerful sounds all over the streets. The melody of nature and youth floated into the only open window of the house, fluttering the curtains slightly on their way.

Castiel smiled at the innocent giggles coming in from the streets as he prepared some food in the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a blue, pinstriped shirt. His trenchcoat was resting on the back of his chair, ready to be worn. He was humming a soft tune under his breath as he remembered the past years.

Twelve years had flown away since the most hectic nine weeks of his existence, since they'd stopped the Apocalypse. Twelve beautiful years filled with joy, happiness, care and love. Some of this period was darkened by some sadness, like in every family, but they had overcome those troubles together. One ray of sunlight that shone through every step of the way was his daughter.

Eleanor Mary Winchester, who was hurrying down the stairs to get ready for school, gave their little family much joy and love, accepting the same back in a heartbeat. Castiel was proud of his daughter: she grew into a fine girl over the years. As the angel turned towards the doorway, he found his girl standing there with a smile as bright as the morning sun that was currently shining in through the windows.

"Good morning, Daddy" she greeted him softly. Castiel looked her over. Eleanor was in dark jeans and a light blue blouse that accentuated her eyes. As she grew up, her features took a turn towards the other side of her parentage, except for Jimmy's nose and Castiel's eyes. The half angel – or more like cherub – was reserved but friendly with a big heart. She had some friends, but she liked to occupy herself with books and reading. She already shot up in height, reaching Castiel's chest. Even though she was aging a little more than the average human, she could still pass as an early-matured child amongst the other kids. The difference between her own aging process and the amount of official birthdays was only two years.

"Good morning, darling" he replied and Eleanor flew into his arms, burrowing herself into her father's embrace. Castiel caressed the long chestnut-brown locks falling freely down her shoulders. She would throw a tantrum if anyone suggested cutting it and the wavy locks were now reaching the middle of her back. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, Daddy, thank you" Eleanor smiled back sweetly, as she pulled away.

"I'm almost done with your lunch" Castiel said, pointing to the kitchen counter. "Why don't you get your things together until I finish?"

"Alright, Daddy" she answered just as a flutter of wings came from the living room. As Eleanor hurried out of the kitchen, a cheery voice echoed through the house, drowning out the chirps of the birds:

"Hey there, pixie!"

"Hi, Uncle Gabe" Eleanor greeted Gabriel in the same cheery tone. "Morning, Uncle Dean."

"Hey there, squirt" Dean answered, although Castiel noticed a little shakiness in it. As his daughter hurried up the stairs, the newcomers stepped into the kitchen and Dean plopped down into a chair, running a shaky hand down his green tinted face.

"You're still struggling with that stomach bug?" Castiel asked the older Winchester, who just nodded miserably. "I hope the smell of food doesn't bother you." Just as the words came out of his mouth, Dean shot up and ran out of the kitchen, a hand clapped over his mouth. Cas leveled a glare onto Gabriel, who just looked back at him with wide eyes. "You should confess to him."

"Easy for you to say" Gabriel huffed irritably. "It's not your life on the line here."

"You can't hide this from him" Castiel said as he turned back to Eleanor's lunch. Even though Dean and Gabriel were living on the other end of the street, it was still like when they'd lived together years ago in the renovated farmhouse. They knew everything about the other household.

* * *

As Eleanor stepped out of her room, she heard the noise in the downstairs bathroom. Fighting a grimace, her eyes landed on the half-open door at the end of the upstairs corridor. She should have known it would be open by now. Creeping closer, she peeked into the room, her smile lighting up her face again.

It was a nursery. Eleanor remembered when her Daddy brought her here to tell tales about her first years, showing the old crib she had been sleeping in and the rocking chair where she had been fed and lulled into sleep. The pink walls had been repainted into light green, the rose-window with a picture of a red rose in the top part of the French window bathing the room in ruby-colored beams. Eleanor stepped in and walked to the occupied rocking chair. With a sigh she wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the person sitting in it.

"Good morning, Mommy" she spoke.

Sam huffed out a laugh at the last word, knowing that his brother and Gabriel was the reason that it stuck. However, he didn't really mind it since he carried his daughter into this world and he quite enjoyed the role.

"Good morning, sweetie" he replied quietly, leaning his head against his daughter and stroking one of the arms around him. Soon Eleanor let him go and knelt down beside the chair, gazing up at her Mommy with love. Sam smiled at his own features on Eleanor's face, caressing the girl's cheek lovingly, his smile widening at the dimples that came out for a visit.

"How are you feeling, Mommy?" Eleanor asked turning serious.

"I'm fine, sweetie" Sam assured her. "Don't you worry!"

Eleanor still had a slight frown on her beautiful features then she leaned in and laying her hands on her Mommy's large belly she said soothingly:

"Go easy on Mommy, little brother."

Sam felt his eyes tear up as Eleanor spoke to her unborn sibling. He knew that she would be a great big sister, just like Dean was a great big brother to him. Eleanor stroked the soft skin of the baby belly through Sam's cotton shirt then stood up.

"I need to go to school" she spoke, seemingly torn whether to stay here or be responsible. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart" Sam answered and held his arms out. "Give me a hug."

Eleanor wrapped her arms around her Mommy and pressed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good day at school!" Sam called after her, when she hurried out of the nursery. When the flash of chestnut-brown locks disappeared through the doorway, he looked down at his distended stomach, stroking it tenderly. "You're sister is so silly sometimes" he said with a chuckle. As the strong kicks of Jonathan Christopher Winchester started up again, Sam continued rocking, gazing out the window onto the sunlit street.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean staggered out of the downstairs bathroom and wiping his mouth he made his way towards the kitchen. Just as he stepped in, the arms of his niece wrapped gently around his waist.

"Bye, Uncle Dean!" she said happily, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder when she pulled away. As she took off towards the entrance door to reach the school bus, she shouted back over her shoulder:

"Bye, little cousin!"

The door slammed shut, leaving only stunned silence behind.

Dean turned towards the others in the room, not wanting to believe what he'd just heard. However, judging by the look of guilt on Gabriel's face, he heard it correctly. He was pulled back into reality quicker than anyone thought.

"Cousin?" Dean asked in a low, clearly furious voice. "Do you know what she meant by that, _Gabriel?"_

The archangel swallowed nervously at the glower thrown his way.

"Um, well" he stuttered out, "surprise?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Dean bellowed angrily. Cas checked mentally on Sam, afraid that he would stress himself from the shouting, but he got only waves of amusement from the pregnant man. He knew his human was listening in intently. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS TO ME?"

"I didn't know how you would react to this…" Gabriel explained as calmly as he managed with Dean still looking ready to throttle him.

"How far along I am?" Dean snapped, turning to Castiel. The angel looked his friend over then replied:

"Two months and 25 days, possibly 10 hours and 28 minutes."

Dean seemed slightly shocked at the accurate answer then rounded on Gabriel.

"You should've told me! I should've started preparing for the baby's arrival by now! How could you do this to me?" Dean's voice began shaking and tears escaped from his eyes. Gabriel quickly rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" the archangel murmured into Dean's ear, who – despite the anger he felt – hugged him back. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. We can go home now and start preparing, alright?" Dean nodded into Gabriel's shoulder and the pair vanished.

Castiel turned back to the counter to pack his stuff away. He smiled at the thought of those two being parents. They would be great with a kid, but chaos would be a constant guest in their home with them around. Personally he couldn't wait to have his son soon, he missed the laughter of a child in the house. Eleanor was a quiet girl and even though there were a lot of times they would have fun as a family, he wanted to hold a baby in his arms, feeling the tiny life wriggling in his hold. He knew Sam couldn't wait either.

"Cas!" came Sam's cry from upstairs and he dropped the cloth that he was using to wipe the counter clean, turning his eyes towards the ceiling. "It's time!"

And as the angel hurried upstairs, joining his Father at Sam's side, he knew he gave the perfect life to his human and got his own unconscious wish for a happy existence.

_The End_


	11. Timestamp 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first timestamp. I'm gonna do some more in the future. If you have any specific requests, don't hesitate to ask. :D

**_Morning sickness_ **

The little house at the end of the street was quiet. The little family residing in it had reduced in number. In the upstairs bedroom a groan lifted up from under the covers as its occupant stretched rusted limbs out, shaking off the last traces of sleep.

   Sam Winchester yawned widely then slowly pushed himself up against the headboard, scrubbing at his eyes and scratching his chest. He slid his feet from under the warm blanket, wiping at his face as he stood up. He had a wonderful nap and felt some of his energy return. He had been exhausted lately.

   He left the bedroom with shuffling steps, still trying to fully come back to wakefulness. He made his way down the hallway, steps quickening when a small cry floated out of the room at the end of it. Opening the door, he walked straight to the crib inside, looking down into wide, green-blue eyes.

   Jonathan Christopher Winchester looked up at the person leaning over him and immediately recognized his Mommy. Reaching out tiny, grabby hands, he whimpered again. Sam smiled at the little boy tenderly and picked him up, cradling him to his chest. The baby snuggled into the warmth of his body and clutched at his shirt tightly with five little fingers. The gradually turning eyes were slowly filling up with tears, irises turning bluer slightly.

   “It’s okay, baby” Sam whispered to his son, turning around and walking out of the nursery. “I’m gonna get you a bottle right away.”

   As he wandered downstairs to the kitchen, Sam mused about the quick growing of his baby. The once baby-blue eyes now began taking up the color of his: hazel-green. He could see spots of them in the glittering irises. Little Johnny had even put on some weight and grown a couple inches. It was progressing just like Eleanor’s development. There was one difference, though: Johnny liked to announce his troubles and needs with great enthusiasm. It wasn’t enough for his parents to know about them, the whole street had to hear what he had to say – or scream.

   _Typical Winchester,_ Sam thought, shaking his head with a smile. He quickly heated a bottle of milk and soothed his son while waiting. Johnny didn’t like waiting, so as usual he began screaming for attention. Luckily, the bottle was ready before any Apocalypses could’ve started and Sam began feeding the hungry little boy, chuckling when Johnny latched onto the bottle fervently. He sat down onto the couch and leaned back, just taking in the sight of his baby before locking his gaze with the baby’s curious one.

   Sam liked small moments like this, just sitting and holding the tiny body close, enjoying the lingering scent of baby shampoo from the latest bath, which Johnny loved, especially with his two parents. These little moments occurred more and more, because Castiel was away on business in Heaven nowadays. Sometimes he was left alone for a couple of days, but the angel did everything to make up for the lost family time. Although he had been enjoying the company and help of his brother, he still had to take care of the kids by himself most of the time. It was a difficult task with a baby and a teenager, but Sam managed it – and wouldn’t trade it for anything else. He enjoyed the role of mother and housewife – though he would never admit to it, not even if his life depended on it.

   Sam just lifted the bottle away from little Johnny’s mouth, when a knock came from the entrance door. Resting his baby boy onto his shoulder to burp him, he slowly approached the door. Just as he opened it, the slight jostling provided a moderate burp. Sam chuckled but it stuck in his throat when his eyes landed on the newcomer.

   “Hey, Sammy” Dean croaked out. The man was white as a sheet, his eyes half-closed from exhaustion. Sam could clearly make out how much weight his brother had lost despite the baggy clothes.

   “Hey” Sam replied, stepping aside to let Dean in. “Come in.”

   He didn’t miss the shuffling steps as the older man walked in, or how gingerly he moved when he sat onto the couch. Sam carefully joined him, placing Johnny into the baby seat that he left on the coffee table in the morning. The little boy cried out happily then after blowing some bubbles he began sucking on his little fingers, wide eyes staring up at the brothers in wonder. Sam couldn’t help but press a kiss onto the soft hairs on the top of the little head. When he turned to Dean, he saw the happy, adoring look on his sunken face.

   “You don’t look good” Sam noted with a wince. Dean glared at him half-heartedly, probably too tired to be mean.

   “You had it so easy” Dean moaned, closing his eyes. “I don’t remember you being in front of the toilet for four hours straight.”

   “Yeah, not with Lena” Sam answered, his eyes sliding to the window, looking for his daughter, who should come home any minute now. “But with Johnny here” he nodded to the baby with a smirk, “I spent all my mornings puking my guts out. Then Cas and Lena would start their breakfast and just the smell of pancakes and bacon would chase me back to the bathroom.” As he was speaking, Dean became greener and greener, until he clamped a hand onto his mouth and shot up from the couch, running to the toilet with a muffled “Oh, God…” Sam felt guilty and he already jumped up to follow his suffering brother but a glance to Johnny made him hesitate. The little boy was watching him with big, confused eyes, not understanding why his uncle disappeared all of a sudden.

   “Go, I’ll look after him” came Castiel’s voice from Sam’s side. It must have been a short day in the “office” if the angel was home already. Sam nodded then leant down to his son.

   “Mommy’s gonna be back soon, okay baby?” he murmured and kissed the little forehead. Smiling at the hum the baby gave him, he hurried after Dean. The sounds of vomiting came from the closest bathroom.

   Halting in the doorway, Sam grimaced at the sight in front of him. Dean was kneeling in front of the toilet, clutching at the bowl desperately, his fingers white from the force. His head was leaning onto the porcelain, sweat dripping down his face, mouth turned towards the bowl. He was panting from the exertion he had just gone through – or apparently still going as the man gagged and said goodbye to the contents of his stomach.

   Sam quietly shut the door and grabbed a towel to wet with cold water. Kneeling next to his sibling, who was back leaning against the toilet for now, he wiped at the pale, sweaty face tenderly. When he received no protest, he scooted closer and began stroking Dean’s back with one hand, while the other navigated the towel.

   “There you go” he breathed, afraid to speak louder. He knew quite well how tiring morning sickness was. You just wanted peace and quiet, hoping your body would not throw another fit and you could recover from the nausea, but at the same time you wanted a gentle voice soothing you, helping you through all of this, telling you what you need to do. Sam couldn’t think of anyone better-qualified for this task other than himself, having the experience.

   He worked silently, sometimes whispering encouraging words into Dean’s ear. After a few minutes of no vomiting, Sam laid the towel onto the floor and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, stroking the man’s back and resting his chin against Dean’s upper arm, just giving him silent support. He closed his eyes so he could send his strength into his brother’s spent body, never letting up the soothing strokes.

   After a while, he was jolted out of the reverie his monotone actions created by a jerk under his arm. Looking up, he noticed the glittering tracks on Dean’s cheek and nose. As soon as that registered in his mind, he heard the gasps of air as Dean slowly broke down into quiet sobs. Bewilderment began overtaking his mind, not able to comprehend the sight in front of him. He never had to face such a situation before, where his brother was the one needing the comfort so openly.

   “De…?” Sam questioned, his voice weak in slight fear and confusion. Dean’s sobs increased in volume, soft whines breaking out of the man’s lungs.

   “I c-can’t do-o this-s, S-Sam-mmy-y…” Dean gasped out. The sheer suffering in his voice was enough to bring tears into Sam’s eyes and make him stifle his own sobs. He never thought that Dean could break this hard, but the hormones and the usual negative feelings in his brother seemed to get the older man to that point. Sam felt scared all of a sudden. If Dean was this hopeless then Sam couldn’t stand a chance. If Dean gives up then there’s no hope…

   Sam quickly dismissed the automatic reactions his mind shoved at him. He had already done this before, had taken the wheel until his brother stood strong again. He can do it one more time. With that determination, he lifted Dean up from the toilet seat and pulled him into his arms. Dean instantly clutched at him, sobbing into Sam’s shoulder, while the younger man shushed him and soothed him with tender strokes on his back.

   “Dean” Sam spoke up softly. “You’re going to be a great parent. It’s always hard, believe me I know, but… You can do this. I have faith in you and I’m sure Gabriel has, as well. You’re going to be an amazing Daddy to a wonderful baby… You can have the family you always wanted…”

   “I-I’m not s-s-str-rong enou-ugh… L-Like y-you…” Dean forced out, his voice muffled by Sam’s shoulder.

   “You are the strongest person I know” Sam replied, tightening his hold around his brother. “You raised me since you were _four years old._ No matter the circumstances, you did it. And you can bring this baby into this world and raise him or her just as well as you raised me.”

   “I’m scared, Sammy” Dean admitted in a strangled voice, which made Sam’s heart lurch.

   “You think I wasn’t afraid?” he continued, still willing himself to keep it together. “You think I wasn’t panicking in the beginning of both of my pregnancies? But I knew that I was carrying a life made by me and the being I love the most. And I reminded myself every day of that fact. This is a miracle that you and Gabriel made, your own flesh and blood. And it lasts only two and a half months at most.”

   Dean’s breathing finally returned to normal, only broken by the occasional snuffle. Sam hadn’t even realized that he had started rocking his brother and waited for the mocking that would surely come or the grumbling about treating Dean like a four-year-old. However, the only thing he got was:

   “Thank you, Sammy…”

   “You’re welcome” Sam breathed back with a smile. After a couple more minutes, they separated then Sam helped Dean up from the floor, hanging the towel up to dry, while Dean wiped the traces of his meltdown away. “Where’s Gabriel, by the way?” Sam asked casually.

   “Work, I guess” Dean answered. The uncertainty hurt Sam. Could it be that he misplaced his trust in the archangel? If anything happened to his brother because of Gabriel, Sam will deep-fry its smarmy ass extra crispy! Dean must have sensed the anger, because he began shaking his head.

   “Sammy, don’t” he spoke firmly. “It’s not worth it.”

   “If he’s cheating on you-” Sam huffed out, but Dean interrupted him.

   “He would never do that. Unless he wants to lose his balls.” Sam smirked at the threat, happy that his brother was back again to his normal self. He knew this little episode was most likely to stay between them, behind a locked and sealed door. They left the bathroom and when they stepped into the living room, a peculiar sight greeted them.

   Gabriel was sitting on the couch, bouncing little Johnny on his knees and cooing to him. The little boy screamed with laughter when the bounces became stronger, making him fly a little higher. His little hands were waving enthusiastically and a toothless smile was constantly adorning his face.

   Sam glanced at Dean and smiled at the smitten, loving look on his brother. Dean was madly in love with the archangel, and even Sam had to admit that Gabriel would be a great father. He was wonderful with Lena and loved Johnny and would protect their little family with his life. And Sam appreciated that gallantry in the former Trickster.

   “Dean” Gabriel called out, relief evident in his voice. He carefully put the baby back into the seat and rushed to his mate, embracing him tightly. “I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were taken or killed or lying unconscious somewhere-“

   The archangel’s surprising rant was cut off by Dean kissing him. Sam watched his brother worriedly and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Castiel was doing the same thing. Unconscious? Had Dean fainted before because of the pregnancy? Sam remembered how _not_ funny that was from the one time he collapsed during expecting Johnny. But if Gabriel was this concerned, that meant it happened to Dean more.

   “I’m okay, Gabe” Dean assured his lover with such tenderness that no one but Sam could witness until now. “I just needed some air and came here. Nothing bad.”

   “You should lie down” Gabriel said, stepping away from Dean and sending a grateful look to Sam, who just nodded with a smile. “Let’s walk home!”

   After quick goodbyes, Sam let the pair out before joining Castiel in the living room. The angel had Johnny in his arms and he was humming to him. Sam loved hearing Castiel’s voice singing a lullaby to their son, so he joined the angel on the couch and leant his head onto Castiel’s shoulder, watching their son with a smile.

   Life was wonderful in the Winchester family.

_THE END_


End file.
